Junai Angels
by Slytherin - Fanatic 911
Summary: It's been four years since Sayuri, Satoshi and Krad were last in Azumano and a lot has a changed. Will they be able to forgive Daisuke? Pairings: SatoXDai, KradXDark, UsaXMisa, NowaXHiro
1. Chapter 1

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! Welcome to the sequel of Fuyuyasumi, **Junai Angels**! Please, if you haven't already read Natsuyasumi and Fuyuyasumi, click on my profile and go do that now! Anyway, by much demand, I am going to start this fantastic story But there are a few things you need to know first though!

Firstly, as you may have noticed, **this is a crossover with JunJou Romantica** so there most definitely will be man love! I'm not sure how graphic I'll make the **man love** though… So anyway, I highly recommend you checkout the manga/anime of JJR first so you don't get too confused! But be warned that JJR is Yaoi so there most definitely will be **sex scenes**, though the manga is more, eh hem, graphic than the anime.

Secondly thing you need to know, **this will be the last story in this series** that I am writing! Yes, there will be SatoXDai (it might take a while to get to it though) and yes there will be a happy ending! So please bear with me while I wrap this series up!

Thirdly, **I am open to suggestions for the ending/things you want to happen**! So leave a review/PM me with your suggestions! Now, Frizzle, disclaimer and explain the story please!

Frizzle: Okay! As you may know, it's been four years since Sayuri, Satoshi and Krad were last in Azumano and a lot has a changed. Will they be able to forgive Daisuke? Pairings: SatoXDai, KradXDark, UsaXMisa, NowaXHiro. Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel or JunJou Romantica but she does own her own character, Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… LET THE STORY BEGIN!

* * *

><p>Misaki stepped out of the red sports car, slamming the door behind him. He ignored Usagi's good bye and walked through the gates of his University. He had been going to University for a few months now and had only made one new friend. The whole point of going to University was to learn and make new friends, friends that would be with you for the rest of your life, but Usagi wouldn't let him. He had tried to make more friends than just Sumi but it was hard since his lover never let him out of his sight.<p>

He walked through the university, ignoring the glances. Once he was outside his classroom, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Why couldn't the stupid rabbit just leave him alone? Usagi wouldn't even let him visit his friends from high school, just because they didn't seem 'trust worthy'.

After Misaki was seated and said hello to Sumi, his mind began to wander. Even though Usagi wouldn't let him visit his friends, Misaki had managed to sneak out and see them anyway. It certainly did help that one of his friends went to the same university as him, so whenever he could, he would go home with her. A few times Usagi had caught him and had told him that it was 'unsafe' and even 'dangerous' to hang out with 'those people'. That was definitely an over-reaction. Nothing was going to happen to him. He had been friends with them for four years and nothing terrible had happened. Besides, one of the so-called 'trouble makers' was a police officer.

"Misaki-chan!" called out a familiar female voice.

Misaki turned his head and saw Sayuri bound happily into the room with a disgruntled Hiroki following her. She skipped up the stairs and dropped into the seat beside Misaki.

"How was your night?" she asked, resting her head in one hand. "Did you and Usami-san have a 'good time'?"

Misaki blushed a bright red and exclaimed, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Sayuri."

Sayuri laughed at her friend's reaction, making Hiroki glare at her. She noticed him and winked, causing the assistant professor to throw a piece of chalk at her, which she dodged easily.

"Hiwatari-san! Shut up! I'm trying to start my lesson and you are preventing that!" Hiroki shouted.

"Gomen, Kamijou-kun! It won't happen again," Sayuri called down to Hiroki who just scoffed and turned away.

Misaki glared at his books in embarrassment, trying to ignore his friend who was snickering quietly. When he said that his friends were 'not terrible' he was obviously delusional. Every time he went to over to their apartment, they would tease him about his relationship with Usagi. But they were his closest friends, so there was no way that he could not tell them about it. He trusted them and he knew that they trusted him too.

Misaki knew that something bad had happened in the past to them. Someone had betrayed their trust so badly that they had moved away and become withdrawn. It had been relatively easy for Misaki to become close to Sayuri. She was more open and trusting then her brother. Satoshi, on the other hand, had been hurt worse than Sayuri. That much was obvious to Misaki. It wasn't until their second year of high school that Satoshi had finally begun to open up to Misaki. It had been raining that night and Misaki had been staying over that apartment. Satoshi had sat down next to Misaki and told him that despite the way he had been acting, he really did consider Misaki as a friend. That, the brunette thought, was probably the true start of their friendship.

Misaki snapped out his thoughts and looked up at the board. He saw that the teacher had written notes on the board and he quickly began copying them down. He then turned to Sayuri and asked her in a whisper, "Sayuri, what are we supposed be doing?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" Sayuri whispered in return. "We have to read from pages 180 to 210 and then complete the questions."

Misaki thanked Sayuri, opened up and began to read.

-JunJou Romantica-

…In Azumano…

Daisuke looked around the grounds of Azumano University and sighed. Four years had passed since he'd last seen Satoshi and he had not heard one word from the blunette. He and Dark had tried searching for him but they had been unsuccessful. It was as if he, his sister and Krad had disappeared from Japan all together. He ran a hand through his long, soft red hair and sighed, glad that it had become more manageable over the years.

The red head felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out. Once he saw that it was a message from Riku, he typed a reply and dropped it onto the ground beside him. He and Riku had started dating three years ago (**A/N:** Please go to my profile and check out the story called '**The Art of Moving On**' to read what happened :D). He didn't love her like she did but he still cared about her a lot. They had overcome obstacles together, gone through trials and challenges and when Daisuke finally entered university, their relationship had started to settled down, but lately Riku had been pressuring him into 'moving forward' with their relationship. Daisuke, however, wasn't ready and didn't know how much longer he could be with her. He didn't want to keep pretending that he was in love with her.

After checking the time, Daisuke sighed when he saw how late it had gotten. Another five minutes passed and the red head didn't move until he heard his phone ringing. He checked who was calling and gave a loud sigh when he saw that it was Riku. He pondered on if he should answer it for a moment before pressing the 'accept' button and answering it with, "Moshi moshi?"

"Daisuke-kun, it's me, Riku. How are you?" Riku said her voice cheerful on the other end of the line.

Daisuke smiled slightly and replied in a somewhat cheerful voice, "I'm good, Riku-san. What about you? How's your work going?"

Riku paused for a moment, as if thinking, then answered in a slightly unsure way, "I'm good. Work's been busy lately. There have been a lot of people wanting to move in together or get married lately."

"Ah," replied Daisuke, knowing exactly what Riku was hinting at. He felt uncomfortable during the silence in which he thought about what to say. "Well, at least you'd be getting more money then." Daisuke heard Riku agree and said to her, "Um, Riku-san, I forgot to tell you last night but the university signed me up for an exchange program where I get to study at Mitsuhashi University in Tokyo for a month."

There was a shocked silence where Riku tried to process what he said before she answered with, "And when will you be going?"

Daisuke rummaged through his bag for the note that he had gotten yesterday and checked the date that he was leaving then said, "Um, in about three weeks, just after the Historical Ball."

"Oh," Riku said. She knew that it was a great opportunity for Daisuke, but for some reason she didn't want him to go. She felt that if he went she might lose him forever. He might meet some other girl and decide that she the one for him. Tokyo was a big place and he could meet lots of new people there. Although they were reasonable fears there was one fear that outweighed all of them. She had been hearing from Risa, who lived in Tokyo, that the Police Inspector, who was only nineteen and had risen to that position in quicker time than normal, looked exactly like Satoshi.

Silence ensued and Daisuke shoved the note back into his bag. He stood up and heaved the satchel over his shoulder before saying to Riku, "I'm sorry, Riku-san but I have to go now. My mum will be getting worried if I'm not home soon."

"Okay, but you know, if you moved out then you wouldn't have to be worried about being home in time," Riku murmured. She desperately wanted Daisuke to make the first move and she had been hinting at it for past few weeks but Daisuke obviously was happy with where their relationship was at the moment.

"I know, Riku-san, but I have no plans of moving out anytime soon."

Daisuke heard Riku sigh and she replied, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Daisuke-kun," Riku said, her voice full of adoration.

Daisuke shifted uncomfortably before replying, "I love you too, Riku-san."

Riku hung up and Daisuke put his phone back into his pocket. He knew that Riku wanted them to move in together, but he wasn't ready to make that kind of commitment yet. He would rather be a burden on his family then make a commitment that he wouldn't be able to stick to. But if he was honest to himself then commitment wasn't the only reason he didn't want to move in with Riku. His feelings for Satoshi were still as strong as they were when he was fifteen, but Daisuke knew that if he didn't let go of his feelings soon then he wouldn't be able to move on in life.

Daisuke started walking towards the train station, his mind full of thoughts of going to Tokyo. He had never been outside of Azumano much in his life and he wasn't looking forward to leaving now. He could already feel a rift growing between Riku and him and he felt that if he did leave now, the relationship that they had had over the past four years would just disappear. As much as he wanted to break up with Riku, he didn't want to just leave her like he did so long ago. It would feel wrong if he did. But the University had already signed him and Saehara up for the program. They would both be moving to Tokyo for a month to study Literature at Mitsuhashi University.

Hopefully though, Daisuke could patch things up with Riku before then and he could leave in peace, without feeling too stressed.

-D N Angel-

…In Tokyo…

Misaki walked out of the University and stretched. He walked in the direction where Satoshi was standing beside his black sports car. He hadn't spotted Usagi yet, so hopefully he would be able to go home with Sayuri. His eyes roamed over the other people and saw them pointing and whispering at a tall man who was standing beside a sleek red sports car. Misaki groaned silently and turned his head away. Sayuri looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. Misaki merely said, "Usagi," which made Sayuri giggle and race over to meet her brother.

"Good afternoon, Nii-san!" Sayuri greeted him. She hugged him briefly before Misaki came over to where they were standing and smiled at the twins. "How was work today?"

"It was good," Satoshi replied. "We didn't do much except for a few interviews."

"Misaki," a tall man said, as he was walking over. "Come, we're going home."

Misaki turned and looked at Usagi who was glaring in Satoshi's direction. The grey haired man grabbed his wrist before he could argue and pulled him over to his red sports car.

"Ma-matte Usagi-san!" Misaki called out. The brunette tugged his wrist out of the older man's grasp. He didn't understand why Usagi was trying to take him away from his friends. They hadn't done anything wrong. "What are doing? I was talking to them."

"You don't need to talk to them," Usagi said, looking at Misaki. "You just need to talk to me."

Misaki opened his mouth to argue back but was cut off when Usagi grabbed his wrist again and dragged him over to his car. Usagi opened the passenger door, threw Misaki in then proceeded to shut the door and climb in the other side.

It was a quiet ride home and when they eventually got inside the spacious apartment, Usagi walked over to the couch and sat down to have a smoke. Misaki ignored him and stormed angrily upstairs, slamming the door behind him. Usagi briefly glanced upwards and sighed. He didn't know why Misaki was so angry with him. Sure, he forcefully dragged him away from his so called, 'friends' but it was for a good reason. Usagi was sure that if Misaki was left alone with the twins for more than five minutes, they would hurt him.

It took about ten minutes for Usagi to work up the effort to go up to his Uke and talk some sense into him. After walking up the stairs and down the hall, Usagi knocked on the wooden door carefully. He heard a grunt and took that as a sign that he could come in. He opened the door, walked in and sat on Misaki's bed. He looked at his Uke who was lying face down on his bed, and sighed. A few minutes of silence passed before Usagi said, "You know that I only want the best for you, Misaki."

Misaki sat up and looked into Usagi's violet eyes for a moment then said, "Then why don't you like me hanging out with Satoshi and Sayuri? They're my friends."

"I know," Usagi said. He took Misaki's hand and continued, "But whenever I look at them, I just feel like they're going to hurt you in some way and I can't let that happen. You mean too much to me."

Misaki looked down and replied, "They're not going to hurt me. I've known them for four years now. Don't you think that if they wanted to hurt me, they would've already done it by now?"

"You can never know what other people think, Misaki. Maybe they've just been biding their time?"

Anger suddenly rose within Misaki. Usagi didn't know them, that was all. He didn't know that when Misaki first laid eyes on them four years ago, instead of looking evil and manipulating, they looked hurt and unwilling to get to know anyone. Misaki was the only one brave enough to go over and say hi to the two, and although it had taken a while, they had finally opened up to him and allowed him to know a bit about themselves. He still didn't know where they had lived before they had come to Tokyo or the exact reason of why they had moved, but that didn't matter. They would tell him in their own time, when they were ready.

"You don't know them," Misaki said quietly. "You don't know how hurt they looked when I first met them. I know they aren't bad people. I know that they won't hurt me."

Usagi frowned. He didn't know them as well as Misaki did, but he didn't need to. They just seemed to have this aura about them that wasn't trustworthy. "I admit that I don't really know them, but sometimes you're blinded and you just can't see that some people aren't as good as they seem."

Misaki looked at Usagi and glared. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, and asked, "Why exactly don't you like them?"

"I don't like them because I don't trust them. You're judgement in friends isn't the best Misaki. Who says that these people aren't just pretending to be your friends to use you?" Usagi asked.

Misaki stood up angrily and shouted, "You don't know them! You've never talked to them, so how on earth can you just judge them like that? I admit that Sumi-senpai isn't the most trust worthy person, but that doesn't mean that my judgement in friends is off! I would trust Satoshi, Sayuri _and_ Krad with my life."

After that outburst, Misaki stood up and ran out the room, slamming the door behind him. Usagi was left dumbfounded, obviously not expecting Misaki to defend his friends so vehemently.

-JunJou Romantica-

…With Satoshi…

Satoshi looked out the large balcony doors the spanned the wall of the main living/dining room and sighed. It had been four years since he, Sayuri and Krad had moved to Tokyo. Four years since they had last seen anyone from Azumano besides the occasional visit from their dear 'father', Kei Hiwatari. He only came to visit once every few months, preferring to leave the three to their own devices, rather than interfere like he did all those years ago. Satoshi wasn't complaining though. He would rather Kei do that.

Ever since they had moved to Tokyo, Satoshi, Sayuri and Krad's whole lives had changed drastically. They didn't have to worry about the Niwas' or Dark stealing their artwork. Kei stayed out of their lives and they could finish high school like any other normal person. They had even made friends that wouldn't betray them. That had been the best bonus of them moving away.

"Nii-san, do you want to take a shower before or after dinner?" came a soft voice from Satoshi's right.

Sayuri had just stepped out of the hallway that led to the bathroom, bedrooms and laundry room. She was dressed in some plain clothes and was drying her long, wavy blue hair with a hand towel. Satoshi looked over to his sister and replied, "I'll have one after dinner."'

She nodded, walked quietly over to the couch that was in front of the mantel piece and sat down.

There was silence that spanned a few minutes before Satoshi asked, "Is Krad still in his room painting?"

"Yeah," answered Sayuri, "he said that he'll be out in time for dinner. He wants to finish the painting he's working on first."

There a rustle of movement and Satoshi felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a head rest on his shoulder. The silence that lay between the twins was comfortable and relaxed.

"Do you miss it?" Sayuri asked in a whisper. "Do you miss the quiet atmosphere and the peaceful nature that Azumano had?"

Satoshi considered the question for a long moment before answering it with, "Sometimes I do. Sometimes the busyness and crowdedness of this place gets to me and I feel like I need to escape back to there. But then I remember why I moved in the first place and I think that even though it's busy and crowded, it's better here. Better than that restricting place."

There was a slam of a door, angry mutters and a golden haired man stepped into the living/dining room, his bare torso smudged with red, blue, green and yellow paint. He let his feline eyes roam over the twins but quickly dismissed them and went into the kitchen to grab a glass water. Something seemed to click in Satoshi's memory when he saw Krad because he slid out of Sayuri's arms, walked over to the manila folder that was sitting on the dining table, pulled out a small note and passed it across to Krad.

"What's this?" asked Krad, drinking the cool water as he eyed the note suspiciously.

"Received it at work today," Satoshi said, no emotion on his face. "Read it."

Krad put down the empty glass and picked up the note that was sitting on the kitchen bench. He read it quickly then threw it down angrily. Utter contempt was in his eyes as he glared at the seemingly innocent note. A few seconds passed before Krad stormed out the room and slammed the door to his private sanctuary behind him. Shouting, cursing and yelling was heard but not questioned.

"What does it say?" Sayuri asked.

"Read it for yourself," Satoshi said, walking to the door and picking up his car keys on the way. "I'm going out, I'll be back later. Don't wait up."

Sayuri nodded and picked up the note as Satoshi left. She scanned over it but dropped it in shock when she saw the name that was signed on the bottom. She felt hatred fill her as she angrily stuffed it back into the manila folder, ignoring her phone as it vibrated on the table. She walked into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner, muttering darkly about thieves. She glared at the folder and remembered what the note said,

_On the 24__th__ of December I shall_

_Steal the _Angel's Despair_ from the _

_National Art Gallery._

_Signed Dark_

* * *

><p>Slytherin – Fanatic 911: YES! Such an achievement this has been! After over a year of stalling and thinking of what to write, the first chapter of the sequel to Fuyuyasumi, Junai Angels, has been FINISHED! I do hope that everybody has enjoyed reading this chapter and is looking forward to more!<p>

Frizzle: Yes! It would be a big help if people were to review and tell me and Slytherin what they thought of the first chapter and what they hope to see in the future!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes! And don't forget to vote on my poll!

Frizzle: Now that this first chapter has been finished, expect the third chapter to Natsuyasumi V2 to be on your screens sometime in the next couple of months (She's terrible, I know)! But for now, we shall say good bye, good night and farewell to all who are reading!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: See you in the next chapter!

Ja Bye Bye Ne

-.-


	2. Chapter 2

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! How's it going for everyone? Did you all enjoy the pilot chapter for Junai Angels? Do you all love the title that I came up with? I came up with it while I was brushing my teeth because I was thinking, 'If Usagi-san was writing it, what would he call it?' and then BAM! Instant title :D

Frizzle: Yes indeedy! I'm so proud of you :3 Now, let's get onto the story! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel or JunJou Romantica but she does own her own character, Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>…In Azumano…<p>

Kei Hiwatari sat down at a chair that was around an oval shaped table. He glanced around the table and examined the rest of the people that were seated. They were all important and influential people in Azumano and they were there for one purpose.

"Is everyone here?" asked the Mayor of Azumano. There was a murmur of 'yes' and the Mayor continued. "Good, we can start. Welcome everyone to the third meeting of the Historical Ball committee. As we know this ball is being held to celebrate the History of this fantastic town. We've already decided on the date and the location, but we need to know if the original families will be coming."

A man near the end of the table looked up at the Mayor and said, "I spoke to Niwa Emiko this week and she said that her family would be delighted to come. We still haven't been able to locate anyone from the other original family though."

"What is the other original family?" Kei asked, curiously.

The man leafed through the paper that was in front of him until he came to what seemed like the right sheet. He pulled it out and slid it over to Kei. "Besides the Niwas', there have only been a few families in this town that have been around since when this town was first founded. All of them except one have said that they would love to come. This one family apparently has no surviving descendants left."

Kei examined the sheet of paper and smirked when he saw the name that was printed on it. He passed the paper back to the man and said in a soft voice, "I have not told my son or daughter about this up coming Historical Ball."

"Yes, I think you mentioned that earlier. You said that they most likely wouldn't be able to come," the Mayor replied. "I don't see how that's relevant though."

Kei pushed up his glasses and when he next spoke it was in a whisper. "I didn't say that they would not be able to come. I said that they would not want to come. I'm sure you all know though that Satoshi and Sayuri are not my actual children though. I adopted them."

The Mayor sighed. He still did not see how this was relevant to what they were talking about or where Kei was going. "Just get to the point, Hiwatari-san."

Kei chuckled and said in a confident voice, "Satoshi and Sayuri are the last remaining members of the Hikari family. They changed their last name when I adopted them and I'm sure I'll be able to convince them to come back to Azumano for the ball, if you want me to."

Everyone around the room looked shocked, especially the Mayor. He looked at Kei and said in a surprised tone, "But there was no record of Hikari Rio ever having _any_ children, let alone twins."

"Satoshi and Sayuri weren't born in Azumano; they were born in Tokyo, now, do you want them to come to this ball or not?"

The Mayor snapped out of his shock and nodded enthusiastically. "I would give anything for them to come!"

Kei grinned, an evil glint in his eye and murmured, "How much, exactly, would you give?"

-D N Angel-

…In Tokyo…

Sayuri relaxed against the glass counter of the small art shop that she worked in and gazed around at the paintings that were on the walls. It was about one o'clock and almost time for her to take her lunch break. She was just waiting until the owner got back from her lunch break. The only sounds that could be heard were the street outside and the soft music that was playing inside.

The door tinkled as it was opened and a brunette teenager that looked about the same age as Sayuri stepped inside. He looked at Sayuri when she said, "Irashaimase!" but then ignored her in favour of examining the paintings on the walls. He walked once around the room and then strode over to the counter and asked Sayuri, "Do you know the painting called the _Angel's Despair_?"

Sayuri examined the teenager, thinking that she might've seen him before and said, "Yes we used to have it here before we sold it to the National Art Gallery. Why do you ask?"

The brunette stroked his chin thoughtfully before saying, "Who painted it?"

Sayuri flushed pink and answered, "The initials on the painting say, 'KH'. So the artist is someone who has the initials of 'KH'."

"But do you know the artists' name?"

Sayuri straightened up and said, "Obviously not."

The brunette raised an eyebrow and asked in a suspicious voice. "Do I know you?"

"Are you going to buy anything?"

The brunette blinked slightly affronted at Sayuri sudden coldness and answered with a small, "No."

Sayuri narrowed her eyes and replied with, "Well, if you're not going to buy anything the please leave."

The brunette, who looked affronted that Sayuri was telling him to leave, turned, and after another glance around the room, opened the door and left.

Sayuri glared after the brunette. She knew why he wanted to know about the _Angel's Despair_ and if truth be told, she didn't care. But lately he wasn't the only one to come in and inquire about it. Over the past week, several reporters and police officers had come in and asked the exact same questions. She would say the same answer each time and each time she would lie. She knew who painted the _Angel's Despair_ and she promised to protect them. Krad had painted the _Angel's Despair_ just after they had moved to Tokyo and it reflected his feelings perfectly but he didn't want anyone to know that he painted it.

The door tinkled open and Sayuri looked up in time to see an elderly woman walking in. The woman greeted Sayuri and she returned the favour. "Good afternoon Haruka-san. How was your lunch break?"

Haruka walked into the backroom and replied to Sayuri, "It was nice. It's very beautiful outside. Did we get any customers while I was out?"

Sayuri gazed down at the counter for a moment, considering what to say before she said in an uncertain voice, "A couple came in and looked around but didn't buy anything and…" Sayuri hesitated before going on, "someone else came in and asked about the _Angel's Despair_ again."

Haruka came out from the backroom, putting an apron on and said in an angry voice, "That's the fifth one this week and it's not even Wednesday! If they want to know so much about the painting then why can't they just go to the Art Gallery and see it there!"

"The police have banned anyone from seeing the painting," Sayuri automatically replied. "They haven't given a reason though."

"Well, I think it's stupid. They're creating a lot of attention by doing that and it's not doing much for our little art shop."

Sayuri sighed, untied her apron and slipped it on a hook that was just inside the door of the backroom. She grabbed her bag and said, "Well, hopefully all this attention will die down soon. I don't think the artist of that painting would want all this attention."

"I should think not," Haruka said, her voice firm.

Sayuri nodded and said as she was walking out the door, "I'm going on my lunch break; I'll be back in an hour."

Haruka nodded as the door tinkled open and close and she watched as Sayuri walked away.

-JunJou Romantica-

…With Krad…

Loud music pounded all around him, erasing all of his thoughts and just leaving him with raw emotion. He looked at the blank canvas in front of him and felt inspiration spark his brain. He picked up a paint brush, dipped it in the light blue paint and painted a streak across its plain surface. He continued this for another five minutes until the whole surface of the canvas was covered. He then dipped the paint brush in a silver colour and proceeded to do the same thing again. He did this again, mixing the light blue, silver, purple and white until he was satisfied. He washed his paint brush, picked up a fine brush and was just about to dip it into another colour when he felt a hand lay itself on his shoulder.

He turned around, armed with the paint brush but sighed in relief once he saw it was Hiroki Kamijou. Krad examined the teacher for a moment before he walked over to his stereo, pressed pause and asked, "What do you want, Hiroki-san?"

Hiroki crossed his arms, a frown on his face. "I've been knocking on your door for the past ten minutes yet you obviously couldn't hear it over your loud music!"

Krad closed his eyes, feeling his inspiration slipping slowly away. When he opened his eyes, Krad said to Hiroki, "Nobody answered the door so you let your self in?"

Another glare came from Hiroki as he looked at what the golden haired man was wearing. His eyebrow twitched at the pale, paint flecked his chest and the paint stained sweat pants but didn't say anything. He just glanced to the canvas that was behind Krad and said, "I came over so I could ask you to turn your music down. I can hear it from my apartment and it's distracting me from my marking."

Krad raised an eyebrow and replied, "I can have my music up as loud as I want. It helps me 'get in the zone'."

"I'm sure you can 'get in the zone' without having to have your music up so loud that it makes everyone around you having impaired," Hiroki said, his voice cold. He hated this. He hated having these people for neighbours. It seemed like a good thing that Nowaki and he had such a good relationship with his neighbours, but it wasn't. These 'Hiwataris'' were actually the worst people to be neighbours with. Krad, nearly everyday, played his music and shut himself in his cramped room. He also walked around half-naked all the time and seemed to find it acceptable to swear at the top of his lungs. Sayuri, despite being the smartest person in his class, was annoying and clingy. She was constantly attached to either that Takahashi brat, her brother or Krad. Satoshi, on the other hand, was too reserved. He never seemed to show any emotion and never seemed to be home either. Granted, his job at the police station seemed very demanding, but that was still no excuse.

Krad walked past Hiroki, down the hall and into the main living room/kitchen. He heard Hiroki's footsteps following him but ignored him in favour of washing his hands at the sink and flicking the kettle on. He grabbed out a mug, a tea bag and then turned around to face the angry brunette.

"I don't see how my music is disturbing your marking," Krad said, his golden eyes roaming over Hiroki. "I'm sure you can focus while I am doing my painting. You must have that talent seeing as you're a University professor."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but if anything; your music is making my job harder to do," Hiroki's voice was low and angry.

Krad narrowed his eyes. Hiroki just didn't understand. Krad needed his music to focus, to clear his mind. It made it easier for inspiration to come to him, so he could paint. One of the qualities that people loved best about his paintings was that they could feel the raw emotion coming from it. Without his music, his paintings would just be mediocre. Krad leaned in close and said in a quiet whisper, "I am not going to do anything to my music. In fact, I think I might turn it up, just so I can annoy you."

"You will do no such thing," Hiroki replied.

"I will do as I like, this is my apartment and no one's going to tell me what to do," Krad said in an irate voice.

Hiroki backed away from Krad and yelled, "Like fuck you will! I don't care if you can't fucking paint without music, I need to get this marking done and you will not stop me!"

"Then why don't you do that then? I'm not trying to stop you, so go ahead and mark your stupid papers."

Hiroki sighed angrily and said in a forced calm voice, "But the whole point is that I can't mark the papers because your stupid music is too fucking loud."

Krad scoffed. He heard the kettle click behind him, signifying that the water had boiled so he turned around, put the tea bag in the mug and poured in the hot water. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. This happened often. He and Hiroki would disagree on something and it would turn into a full blown argument. Lately he had been trying to contain his anger, but Hiroki just stirred him up and made him so angry. Krad turned to face Hiroki again and said in what seemed like a calm voice, "I am an artist. Painting is my career and I can't move forward in my career if I can't paint anything. Music helps me focus my emotions and thoughts and allows me to expel them onto the canvas, in the form of a painting. If I do not have music, then I cannot paint."

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm stopping your progress in your 'career' but these papers that I need to mark aren't going to help my career, they are going to help my students improve their thinking so that they can forward their career," Hiroki said. He just couldn't understand why Krad couldn't just turn off his music. How did it help him 'focus his emotions and thoughts' anyway? It seemed stupid. He could focus without music, in fact he focussed better without music, so why couldn't Krad? Being an artist wasn't even a proper career. It wasn't reliable and nine times out of ten, artists weren't even successful. Krad didn't seem to be too successful either.

"Half of those fucking kids are going to end up working in a fast food restaurant anyway," Krad hissed.

Hiroki seemed affronted by this so he spat back, "I hardly think that being an artist is any better. At least if they work in a fast food restaurant they'll get a steady pay, instead of being broke half the time and hoping that people will actually buy the crap that you produce."

Krad snapped, raised his hand and slapped Hiroki. "You dare insult my ability as an artist... Fuck you. If you ever… _ever_ say anything bad about my abilities again, then not even Satoshi-sama will be able to help you. Now get out of my fucking apartment _now_."

Hiroki held the cheek where Krad slapped him, slightly fearing the fuming man in front of him. He turned around, and walked towards the front door. Krad heard the slamming of the door but ignored it, turned around and tried to calm down. When that failed however, he picked up a glass that was lying on the bench and chucked it across the room. He then slid down to the floor, brought his knees up to his chest and put his head in his hands.

-JunJou Romantica-

…With Misaki…

Misaki stretched as he finished washing up from lunch. He started to put the dishes away in their correct places while humming to himself. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and wondered if Usagi had finished his work yet. Misaki was about to pick up a glass mug and put it away when two arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He yelped, turned around and said to Usagi, "Get off Usagi-san; I'm putting the dishes away!"

Usagi tightened his grip and said, "No I've run out of Misaki. I need a refill."

Misaki hit Usagi repeatedly, trying to get him off of him and exclaimed, "I don't have time to play with you Usagi-san! I'm going round to Satoshi's apartment soon!"

As soon as the words left Misaki's mouth, he knew that it was the wrong thing to say. Usagi had become cold and the brunette could feel his slight anger. He didn't know why, but he felt guilty. He felt as if he should feel sorry for mentioning his best friend. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty though, Satoshi was his best friend. It was only natural to visit your best friend on the weekend. But the way Usagi was reacting to that little bit of information… It made it seem like he was doing something wrong by visiting him, like he should be ashamed.

"Why are going over to his place?" Usagi asked. He let of Misaki and stepped away from him. He looked sternly down at his Uke, trying to understand what he was thinking.

Misaki looked at his feet and answered with, "I was going to go over because I need help on my essay for Kamijou-sensei's class."

Usagi frowned and said, "I can help you with your essay, so you don't need to go over that place."

Misaki walked over to the sink, grabbed a few plates and walked over to the cupboard, intending to put them away. "Every time you try to help me with my assignments for University, we always end up doing _that_."

"That's because your-"

"No! Stop! I don't want to hear it," Misaki said, placing the plates in the cupboard. "The point is you never actually help me with what I'm supposed to do."

"If you would stop acting so tempting all the time then I maybe I could-"

"No, Usagi-san! I don't want any of your excuses," exclaimed Misaki. "You never help me, so I go to someone who I know will actually help me and not just molest me!"

Usagi's eyes narrowed and he said in a low voice, "And what makes you think that _those_ people won't hurt you?"

"I know that they won't hurt me because I've known them for four years now and they aren't those types of people! Satoshi, Sayuri and Krad are all nice people whom I trust. I can tell them anything." Once Misaki had finished, silence ensured. All that could be heard was his heavy breathing. He looked up into Usagi's eyes and immediately felt guilty. The tears that swam in the violet eyes threatened to spill over and when Misaki reached out to apologize, Usagi turned away.

"Fine," he said quietly, "You can go see your 'friends'. I won't bother waiting up for you."

Misaki watched Usagi as he walked back up the stairs and slammed the door to his room. The brunette felt extremely guilty and wanted to go apologize to the older man, but something stopped him and told him it was best to leave Usagi for a while to let himself calm. So Misaki gave one last look at Usagi's room and finished putting the dishes away.

After he had finished with the dishes, Misaki went to his room, grabbed his books, shoved them into a bag and threw the bag over his shoulder. He walked back down to the kitchen, scribbled a note to Usagi then left the apartment, locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Slytherin – Fanatic 911: How absolutely joyful! I have finished chapter 2 of Junai Angels! I hope you all enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter!<p>

Frizzle: Yes! Now please don't forget to review to leave your thoughts about the chapter or to leave some suggestions on what you want to see/to happen in the fantabulous fan fiction!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes, but for now I shall say good night and farewell!

Ja Bye Bye Ne

-.-


	3. Chapter 3

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! I warmly welcome you all to chapter 3 of Junai Angels! I hope you've enjoyed the first two chapters of JA so far! I've written out a plan for the first seven chappys of this story so I know exactly what's going to happen to be happening. So hopefully it won't feel like the story's moving too fast!

And before we move onto the disclaimer and then chapter, I would like to give a giant shout out and big thank you to **Pheo the Flame**! They have inspired me to continue writing and I always look forward to reviews from them!

Anyway, Frizzle! Disclaimer pleeeease!

Frizzle: With pleasure! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel or JunJou Romantica but she does own her own character Sayuri, (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>…In Azumano, at the Niwa Mansion…<p>

Takeshi looked around the bedroom, examining the photos on the walls. There were pictures of him and Daisuke when they were young, pictures of him, Daisuke, Risa and Riku during high school, pictures of Daisuke and Riku cuddling and kissing in some photos and then one wall, the wall that Daisuke bed was against, was just dedicated to photos of Daisuke and those Hiwatari twins.

Just as Takeshi was examining one of Sayuri, feeling a memory coming to the front of his mind, Daisuke walked into the room carrying a tray of drinks and snacks. He set them down on his desk, handed a glass to Takeshi, grabbed the other one for himself and sat next to the blunette.

"So how have you been lately, Takeshi?" Daisuke asked, taking a sip of his drink. "I feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

Takeshi smiled at his best friend and replied in a cheerful voice, "It's been good! You know about my trip to Tokyo, right?" Daisuke nodded. He remembered Takeshi mention before about his trip to Tokyo to visit his girlfriend, Risa and get information about Dark's new heist. "Well Risa told me about the new Police Inspector that came into power a few months ago. Apparently he's really young and, according to Risa, 'quite attractive'."

"And why are you telling me this?" Daisuke asked, not really wanting to hear about how attractive the Police Inspector was.

"Because Risa says that this Police Inspector looks remarkably familiar for reason," Takeshi said, holding a finger up. "She says that he has shoulder length blue hair and, I quote, 'the most gorgeous blue eyes'."

Daisuke's heart seemed to skip a beat. He looked up at his friend, not believing what he just heard and asked, "What's the name of the Police Inspector?"

Takeshi shook his head and replied, "No, she didn't know; but I did go to this small art shop while I was there to find out more information about the _Angel's Despair_ and I met this… this… girl…" Takeshi drifted off and his eyes shifted out of focus as is he remembered something important. He glanced over to the photos on the wall and the one of Sayuri. Takeshi closed his mouth but opened it again to say, "I met her… In Tokyo, in that small art shop… She was the one I spoke to, she kicked me out! I didn't recognize her at the time because she's changed so much but…"

Daisuke frowned, confused. "What are you talking about, Takeshi? Who served you?"

Takeshi looked back over to Daisuke and pointed to the picture of Sayuri. He took a breath and said, his voice firm, "The girl who served me in the art shop, the one that kicked me out, was her. It was Hiwatari-chan. I didn't realize at the time because she's changed so much and I don't think she recognized me either but it was definitely her."

Daisuke was silent, his mind reeling. He tried to comprehend what Takeshi just said, but it wasn't working. Shock coursed through the red head's body, after four years of searching Japan for Satoshi, Sayuri and Krad they had finally found them. Albeit it was only Sayuri that Takeshi met but from the description that he gave earlier about the Police Inspector and the fact that Sayuri probably wouldn't go anywhere without her brother and Krad, Daisuke could tell that Sayuri was not alone. An immediate urge to visit Tokyo rushed through him but he had to remind himself that he couldn't go… He had Riku and…

"Did she say anything about me? Did she mention Satoshi-kun? Did she look happy? What did she say to you? You have to tell me, Takeshi!" Daisuke exclaimed as he put down his drink and roughly grabbed his friend by the shoulders.

Takeshi looked at Daisuke, shocked and managed to get out, "Chill, Daisuke, Hiwatari-chan looked fine. She looked a lot better happier than what she did in Middle School and I don't know about Hiwatari because as I said before, she didn't recognize me and I didn't recognize her."

Daisuke dropped his hands and looked slightly dejectedly at Takeshi, then at the picture of Sayuri. She looked… better? Did that mean that she had gotten over what had happened with Argentine? What about Satoshi? Had he forgotten about him? Tears filled Daisuke's eyes. Feelings that he had buried long ago came to the surface and he to bite his lip to prevent the tears from spilling over.

Takeshi was taken aback by Daisuke reaction and didn't know what to do. He knew that the red head and Sayuri had a bad break up, but he didn't know that Daisuke still had feelings for the blunette. Did Riku know about how Daisuke felt? How could she not, if Daisuke's feelings were as strong as they seemed.

Takeshi raised the hand that wasn't holding his drink and patted Daisuke on the shoulder. "Um, it's okay Daisuke? I'm sure that Hiwatari-chan misses you too."

Daisuke looked at Takeshi, confused for moment before he realized what the brunette was talking about. He put his hand over Takeshi's, gave him a smile and said, "Sorry Takeshi, I just… I miss them, I guess. It's been four years since I've seen them after all."

Takeshi looked at Daisuke, examining him for a moment then asked cautiously, "But… what about Riku-san? How does she feel about this?"

"What do you mean? How does she feel about what?" asked Daisuke, not quite understanding what Takeshi meant.

"Well," Takeshi started awkwardly, "well obviously you still have feelings for Hiwatari-chan, so does Riku-san know them?"

Daisuke glanced away for a moment feeling slightly guilty and said quietly, "Not entirely, no…" Daisuke saw Takeshi look worried and he knew that if Riku found out that he was still in love with Satoshi, or Sayuri as he had told them, then the relationship that they had built would be gone within seconds, but… "I have to see them Takeshi."

"Well if you wait, then we can go searching for them when we go to Tokyo for our exchange," Takeshi said, still feeling uncomfortable.

Daisuke looked up, hope renewed in his eyes. If he could just find Satoshi in Tokyo then he just might be able to get Satoshi to forgive him…

-D N Angel-

…In Tokyo, with Misaki…

"Satoshi is not gay!" exclaimed Misaki, throwing his hands up in the air in anger. "Why do you always think that every one of my friends is gay for me?"

Usagi crossed his arms and frowned at Misaki. His little Uke was currently standing in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for them. They were, once again, arguing about whether Misaki's so called 'friends' were as trustworthy as they seemed. Now, however, Misaki was refusing to believe that Satoshi, his 'best friend', was gay. From the few times that Usagi had seen Satoshi, he had noticed the way that that shifty blunette had looked at Misaki, like he wanted to undress him and have his way with him. Why couldn't see that his friends weren't as trustworthy as they seemed?

"I do not think that everyone of your friends is gay for you," Usagi stated. "Obviously that Hiwatari Sayuri isn't gay for you; but that doesn't mean you can trust her."

"Of course I can trust her! I will keep telling you over and over again, Usagi-san, my friends can be trusted and Satoshi is not fucking gay! I mean, yes, I've never actually seen him with a girl, but he's never said anything about preferring men! And I think that he would've said something by now, if he did prefer them!" Misaki took a deep breath then turned back to the breakfast and tried to focus on cooking.

Misaki heard footsteps behind him and stiffened when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist. Even when Usagi rested his head on his shoulder, Misaki didn't make any indication of acknowledging Usagi and just continued to cook.

"Please Misaki," Usagi whispered into Misaki's ear, making him shiver, "just listen to me. I know that you think your friends are good people, but they aren't. They just want you to think that they are good people."

That seemed to be the last straw for Misaki, who threw down his spatula, turned off the stove and while taking off his apron, shoving off Usagi, shouted, "That's it! You can cook your own breakfast! I'm going to go over to Satoshi's place and then to University. I will see you when I get home tonight." Misaki stormed over to the front door while grabbing his bag and threw the door open. He said a quick 'hello' to Aikawa once he saw her and then raged down the hall to the elevator.

Aikawa looked behind her then back over to Usagi who was still standing in the kitchen looking rejected. She walked over to the kitchen, inspected the half-cooked food then asked Usagi, "What was all that about?"

Usagi looked at Aikawa for a moment before muttering, "Nothing. I'm going back to bed. The manuscript's on the table."

As Usagi walked off and then up the stairs to his bedroom, Aikawa looked around the apartment, wondering what had happened.

-JunJou Romantica-

…With Satoshi…

Satoshi sat on the couch in his apartment, his laptop on his lap, typing away. His agile fingers were hitting the keys at top speed. He paused for a second, glanced down at the time that was in the bottom right hand corner of the screen and sighed. Ten am. Eight hours until he had to go to work and eight hours until he had to finish the report he was working on. Of course he only really had about five and a half hours to finish his report because Krad was bound to distract him and then Misaki was meant to be coming over in the next half hour.

Satoshi looked up from his report when he heard a 'bang' and wondered if it was Krad or Sayuri who had just woken up. He turned his head slightly just in time to see a trail of golden hair come out of the hallway and into the sunlight. Krad looked over to Satoshi and nodded in acknowledgement. He yawned widely then walked over to the couch opposite the one that Satoshi was sitting on and collapsed backwards onto it.

"Working this early in the morning, Satoshi-sama?" Krad asked, stretching his arms.

Satoshi looked back down to his laptop, started typing again and then said, "It's ten o'clock."

Krad lay back onto the couch, closed his eyes and said, "Exactly."

The sound of fast typing filled the quiet apartment making Krad relax until he was almost asleep again. A cool breeze fluttered through the slightly open balcony doors and through the room, tickling Krad's bare chest. He shivered slightly and opened his eyes a fraction to see Satoshi looking at him critically.

"If you're cold, put a shirt on," Satoshi said while using a finger to push up his non-existent glasses.

A smirk slid across Krad's face and he slowly stood up and walked over to Satoshi while saying, "Habits are hard to break, ne Satoshi-sama. Besides, I don't need a shirt when I have you to warm me up."

Satoshi frowned slightly as he looked up to Krad. The blond smirked, grabbed Satoshi's laptop, put it on the coffee table and the straddled him. He leant in, his cool breath ghosting over Satoshi's lips. They were inches apart and the only thing that was keeping them apart was the blunette's hands which were resting on the blonde's chest. Krad reached down and grabbed Satoshi's hands. He brought them down to rest on the couch and closed the gap between them.

Krad's soft lips met Satoshi's reluctant ones and tried to coax them into opening. Satoshi gave a soft moan then wrapped his arms around Krad's neck. Krad smirked into the kiss and pushed them down so they were lying on the couch.

Krad pulled away for a second so he could pull Satoshi's shirt off, chuck it into a corner of the room and then continue to kiss and bite his way down Satoshi's chest. The blunette bit his lip to restrain his moans. He wound his pale fingers in Krad's silky golden hair and threw his head back.

"Pl-please Krad, no more," Satoshi panted. He closed his eyes and tugged Krad's hair. "I-I have to get back to work."

Krad looked up into Satoshi's lust filled blue eyes then kissed his way back up to Satoshi's lips. Once there he kissed him, forcing his tongue into Satoshi's mouth. Satoshi opened his eyes and gasped. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He had a report due in eight hours, Misaki was going to be there at any minute and there he was, making out with Krad on the couch, but… if it was so wrong, why did it feel so good?

Just as Satoshi felt Krad's hands trail down to the top of his pants, he heard a couple of knocks on the front door. He tried half-heartedly to push Krad away but gave up when he nipped down on his bottom lip. Just as Satoshi gave a needy moan, he heard the door open and a quiet voice ask, "Satoshi?"

Satoshi finally gathered up his strength and pushed Krad away from him. He took a few deep breaths then glanced to the doorway to see Misaki standing with the door partly open, looking shocked. Satoshi sat up and felt his face heat up. He glanced around the room, in hopes of finding his shirt but gave up after a few seconds when he couldn't see it. He looked back over to Misaki and greeted him, sounding slightly guilty, with, "Good morning Misaki. Would you like to come in?"

Misaki looked at Satoshi, allowing his eyes to briefly glance down to Satoshi's chest and see that it was littered with light red marks. He turned a bright red when he realized that he had just witnessed his best friend making out with his very male room mate. Embarrassment rose within Misaki, starting to mix with the confusion. He'd known Satoshi for years now and he had never seen or heard one hint about him being gay. Never had he mentioned…

Misaki stepped cautiously stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He saw Satoshi shove Krad off his lap and face Misaki. He crossed his legs and gestured for Misaki to sit on the couch that was across from him. Misaki walked carefully towards the couch and sat down slowly. He tried to keep his gaze on Satoshi's fierce, yet amused eyes but it kept wandering downwards, stopping briefly to examine the bite marks.

After a long moment of silence, Misaki finally worked up the courage to ask, "So, Satoshi, how long have you been… you know, gay?"

Both Satoshi and Krad looked surprised when Misaki asked the question, neither of them expecting it. Out of all the things to ask, why that? Did Misaki not know that Satoshi was gay? Krad was the first one to speak up, his voice sounding surprised, "Satoshi-sama has always been inclined to the male sex, Misaki. Did you not know that?"

Misaki blinked, now being the one that was shocked. "Always…?" he repeated. "But Satoshi's never shown any sign of being gay. I mean, he would've mentioned it. Wouldn't you?" Misaki turned to Satoshi, still struggling to keep his gaze upwards.

Satoshi flushed a bright pink and was just about to answer when a door was heard slamming open. All three turned to look at the source of the noise and all of them were not surprised to see a slightly grumpy looking Sayuri, her long blue hair unkempt and still wearing askew pajamas. She walked forwards, looking tired, but fell face first to the floor when she slipped over something. She stood up, picked up what she slipped over and threw it at Satoshi, saying in a slightly annoyed voice, "If you and Krad are going to fuck, then do it in your room and not in the lounge room and especially not in front of guests. I have repeatedly told you this before and yet you still manage to ignore me!"

Sayuri gave another glare to Satoshi and Krad before walking over to the kitchen and flicking the kettle on. Satoshi blushed a deep red and slipped his shirt on over his head. Krad snickered softly then said while standing up, "I'm going to have a shower."

Misaki watched as Krad walked away but then turned to look Satoshi again. He gave the blunette a hard look and said in a firm voice, "Why did you never tell me that you were gay, Satoshi?"

"I thought you already knew," was Satoshi's simple reply.

"Already knew? How could've I already known when you didn't mention even once that you were gay?" exclaimed Misaki. He stood up angrily, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"You didn't know that Nii-san is gay?" Sayuri asked, looking at Misaki.

Misaki sat back down on the couch and looked at the twins, lost for words. Did everyone but him know that Satoshi was gay? Obviously Sayuri and Krad should know but how on earth did Usagi know? And did this means that Sumi knew as well? Was he really the last one to know that Satoshi was gay?

"I'm sure I mentioned it before," Satoshi muttered. He stood up, walked over to the shelf on the wall that was filled with framed photos. He reached to the back, picked out a photo of himself and Krad in front of Tokyo Tower and took off the back of the frame. He pulled out a photo that was behind the first and gave it Misaki. Misaki took the photo and looked at it in awe when Satoshi said, "The boy who I'm standing next to in that photo is my ex-boyfriend."

Misaki examined the spikey red haired teenager in the photo, shocked at what Satoshi just said. He looked up, meaning to speak, but stopped when he saw that Satoshi's blue eyes were filled with tears. He looked back at the photo. The couple looked so happy, what could've happened to the couple? Satoshi looked so happy…

"We broke up just before Sayuri, Krad and I moved to Tokyo," Satoshi said as he sat back down on the couch.

Misaki looked between the photo and Satoshi, unsure of what so say. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but got cut off when Sayuri came over and sat down beside Misaki. She took a sip from her tea and said, "I don't think we should worry about this, Misaki and I have class soon anyway. So as soon as I have a shower, we shall be leaving."

"But, why did you two break up?" Misaki asked, confused.

Sayuri looked to her brother and then quickly snatched the photo out of Misaki's hand, stood up and asked in a fake cheerful voice, "So what do you guys want for breakfast?"

Misaki looked between the twins, confused. They'd done this before though, he would ask a question about their past and they would avoid it. Why didn't they trust him enough to let him know?

-D N Angel-

…In Azumano, with Kei Hiwatari…

Kei glanced around his plain bedroom and then to his packed suitcase, thinking about if he had forgotten anything. Once he was satisfied that he didn't, he shut his suitcase, picked it up and walked out of the room. Once Kei was outside, he hopped into the car that was waiting for him, watching as the driver put his suitcase in the trunk of the car.

"Ready to go, Hiwatari-sama?" the driver asked as he got back into the car and closed his door.

Kei nodded and replied, "Yes, you may depart now."

He listened as the car engine started up and gazed out the window when they started moving. Truth be told, Kei was excited to be going to Tokyo. It had been at least six months since he had last visited Tokyo and even longer since he had seen his precious son and daughter. Of course this trip was not for pleasure, but he was still excited nonetheless. The Mayor had given him a large sum of money so that he could 'convince' Satoshi and Sayuri to come back to Azumano for the Historical Ball. Kei would make sure that Satoshi and Sayuri would come to the ball at all costs.

Ever since Satoshi, Sayuri and Krad had moved to Tokyo though, Kei had sensed the difference in the three. They seemed happier now that they were away from Azumano. Of course Kei was glad that they had requested to move as well. It meant that he could put plans of capturing Dark into action that Satoshi would normally have objected to. Yes, he had more freedom now that those Hikari twins were gone.

As Kei watched the scenery outside, he continued to think about Dark, Tokyo and the Hikaris'. Yes, it wouldn't be long now…

* * *

><p>Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Well, I hope that you all enjoyed the new chapter! I am very excited to be writing this fic and I hope that you are excited to be reading it! But enough of my talking and rambling!<p>

Frizzle: Yes, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts about the chapter or any suggestions of what you would like to see in the future, but for now, look forward to the next chappy, which should be up within the next couple of months!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes, so good night and have a pleasant week!

Ja Bye Bye Ne

-.-


	4. Chapter 4

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! Is everyone enjoying the story so far? As always, I'm so sorry that the chapter's late, but have no fear, now that I have officially finished high school, I can work on this and all of my other fan fictions and try and get them finished! But you guys probably don't want to read this rubbish and just want to get into the chapter. So Frizzle shall do the disclaimer and then the chapter will begin!

Frizzle: Of course, we don't want to keep the fans waiting too long! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel or JunJou Romantica but she does own her own character, Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Sayuri lay back onto the green grass, letting the warm sunlight be absorbed into her skin. She stretched her arms above her head, relaxing while listening to the sounds of birds chirping above her head. All was well and calm no homework or essays to worry about, no arguing or yelling. Everything was peaceful.<p>

"So how's Usami-san?" asked a deep voice that belonged to Sumi.

Sayuri opened her eyes and looked towards Misaki, seeing his worried and awkward face. She sighed softly and closed her eyes again, just as Misaki replied, "He's been fine; a lot less clingy lately. Actually he's been spending more time in his office working on his next book."

"Oh really?" Sumi said, sounding slightly surprised. "He usually doesn't work on his books until a few days before the dead line, right?"

There was silence, in which Sayuri heard a rustle of movement and the sound of a body collapsing beside her. She opened her eyes and glanced to Misaki, slightly worried. Misaki and Usagi had had relationship problems before, but none of them had ever lasted this long before. It seemed that ever since Misaki had found out that Satoshi was gay a few weeks ago, the brunette had gotten progressively more depressed. Was it their fault? Were they going to be the reason Usagi and Misaki broke up? Sayuri know that Satoshi and Krad wouldn't be able to handle that. Not after what happened all those years ago…

Sayuri sat up and looked properly at Misaki who was lying beside her. She took a deep breath and asked, "Is it because of Nii-san being gay? I mean you haven't been looking as happy recently."

Misaki's cheeks flushed a light red as he faced away from his two friends. "It's not Satoshi's fault that Usagi-san thinks he's going to rape me. So he doesn't need to worry about anything."

"What?" Sayuri asked, looking shocked. "Bloody hell, Misaki! I knew that Usami-san doesn't trust us, but Krad and Nii-san aren't going to fucking rape you!"

"That's what I keep telling him, but he never listens. He never listens to a word I say!"

"Why didn't you say anything Misaki? You have to talk to Usami-san about this," Sayuri said, her voice firm.

Misaki sat up angrily and looked directly at Sayuri. "I have talked to him! I've told him over and over that you aren't going to hurt me!"

A cough came from Sayuri's right and they both turned their heads in the direction of Sumi. He raised an eyebrow and replied, "Maybe Usami-san's right though," he said, his voice even. "Maybe Hiwatari-san and Hikari-san are going to hurt you, Misaki."

Sayuri stood up, her rage just barely being contained. "Excuse me, but my brother and Krad would never in their lives think about hurting Misaki! So don't even suggest something like that!"

The Blunette turned around and stormed off towards the entrance, vaguely hearing Misaki yelling after her to wait.

-JunJou Romantica-

Misaki ran after Sayuri, finally catching up to her just as he spotted the sleek black of Satoshi's sports car. He fell into step beside Sayuri and glanced over at her. Her face seemed firm and she looked angry as well. Misaki knew that Sumi was only joking by saying what he did, so why did Sayuri take it so personally?

They arrived over by the car, where Satoshi was leaning against it and Sayuri collapsed next to him on the car. He raised an eyebrow at his sister's behaviour but didn't question and instead looked at Misaki. A small, so small that Misaki almost missed it, smile spread across Satoshi's lips, catching the brunette off guard and making him, for only a moment, consider what Usagi was telling him.

"Ah, good afternoon Satoshi," Misaki greeted, turning pink.

Satoshi's smile disappeared and he replied back, "Good afternoon Misaki how was your day?"

"Absolute shit," cut in Sayuri. She hopped off of the car and turned to face her brother. There was a frown on her and when she continued, it only deepened. "Kamijou-kun gave us all detention because we haven't done our essays, even though I already completed and handed mine in, then Sumi-san started spouting crap that you and Krad were going to rape Misaki and-"

"Rape?" Satoshi said, a frown appearing on his face as well. He turned to Misaki and asked, "Why does Sumi-san think we're going to rape you?"

This time Misaki's face turned a bright red. He refused to tell Satoshi, for fear that it might cause his best friend to get angry. There was silence from the three for a minute before Satoshi stood up straight and walked around to the driver's side of the car.

"C'mon, let's go home," he muttered, opening the door. Just as he was about to slid in, a deep voice rang out, "Misaki! What are you doing?"

Misaki turned around to face Usagi and said, "Usagi-san, I'm going to have dinner with Satoshi and Sayuri tonight, so you can go back to the apartment."

Usagi sighed and grabbed Misaki's hand in an attempt to drag him away from the twins. ""You know I don't like you hanging around those people."

Misaki yanked his wrist out of Usagi's grasp and replied back in a loud voice, "'Those people' have names you know! And they're my friends! Why are so against me being with them?"

"We've talked about this, Misaki. You know why-"

"No, I don't know why!" Misaki's voice was getting louder with every sentence. His hands were balled up into fists by his sides and he could feel his control slipping. "I've known them since high school! Satoshi is my best friend! I know he's not going to try anything that I won't like and neither will Krad!"

"Misa-"

"No, you listen Usagi-san! I will not obey you any longer! Satoshi, Sayuri and Krad are my friends and you are not going to stop me from hanging out with them."

Once Misaki was finished he walked back over to Satoshi's car, opened up the passenger side door and after he pulled back the seat forward, slid into the back and called out, "Let's go Satoshi."

Sayuri tried to restrain her giggles and got into the passenger side of the car, once she had slid the seat back into position. Satoshi hopped back into the car and revved engine. Before Usagi could protest, he put the car into drive and sped away, the engine being heard all the way until the end of the street.

-JunJou Romantica-

…In Azumano, with Argentine…

Argentine collapsed back onto his bed and let out a long sigh. His mind seemed to be running at a million miles per hour, struggling to process the information he had learned just a few weeks ago. He ran a hand through his now almost shoulder length hair. The air that entered his lungs felt almost toxic. Four years since he had asked the Niwas' to make him human and he still hadn't gotten used to it.

It wasn't the time to be dwelling on such things though. It had only been a few weeks since he had learned of Sayuri's whereabouts and he had to figure out how to get there. Daisuke would be leaving in a couple of weeks to start his exchange. Perhaps he could follow him to Tokyo and then meet up with Sayuri? It was an option…

Argentine thought back to the moment he had first found out that Sayuri was in Tokyo. His whole body had frozen and all he could hear was a loud 'thumping' in his ears. Four years of desperately scouring the country and four years of never giving up. He hoped that Sayuri hadn't forgotten about him and that somewhere in her heart she still had feelings for him. Her leaving so suddenly had been what had hurt him the most.

"No," Argentine murmured to himself, "I must not focus on such things. I will not dwell on the past when the future is more important."

He closed his aqua blue eyes and an image of Sayuri was brought to the forefront of his mind. How much had she changed? Had she gotten any taller? Did she grow her hair out? Perhaps she had dyed it a different colour? Brown? Black maybe? All of these thoughts ran through his mind, repeating over and over again. Everyday he would think about her. Never had she left his thoughts. Now however, with him so close to seeing her again, he would rarely ever get a time to think about other mundane things.

So close and yet so far; Argentine knew that December would take ages to roll around. Once it did though, he knew he only had to tail Daisuke and his friend to Tokyo and he would finally be able to claim Sayuri once again.

-D N Angel-

…In Tokyo, with Risa…

Risa sat down at her kitchen table, phone in one hand, and pencil in the other. She looked down at the blank page of her sketch book and frowned as she listened to the voice coming from the phone chat happily. Riku was telling her about Daisuke and her date that had happened the night before and how Daisuke was bound to ask her to move in with him soon.

"And then he took me to that one really expensive restaurant in town. You know, the French one, and said I could order anything I like because he would pay for it all. Isn't that just really kind Risa?" Riku said, giving a dreamy sort of sigh.

Risa smiled and started to draw on her sketch book while saying, "That's nice. Niwa-kun seems to have matured a lot since I last saw him." She heard the door open and close and looked up in time to see her roommate, Asuka, collapse on the couch in front of the TV and turn it on. "Hey Asuka-chan how was class?" she greeted as Riku continued with her story.

Asuka looked back at Risa, her long blonde hair falling down the back of the couch and said, "Do you know how much I hate Kamijou-sensei? He gave us a 3,000 word essay to be handed in by tomorrow, last week but since none of us have done it, he kept us all in for detention."

Risa winced at her friends misfortune, glad that instead of taking Literature she took Fashion Design. It was still difficult but required much less work. She glanced to the TV just as the News Reporter said, "In breaking news, Tokyo's youngest Police Inspector has just apprehended a serial rapist, eliminating yet more danger that's on the streets."

"It's him!" squealed Risa, cutting Riku off mid sentence. Sounding confused, Riku asked, "Who?" but was almost immediately cut off by Risa shushing her.

"Inspector Hiwatari has arrested some of Tokyo's most dangerous criminals, at the age of just 19," the news reporter continued. An image of a blue haired male appeared on the screen of the TV. He was wearing black sunglasses that covered his eyes and a business shirt and pants. "This young man has risen to power in just a short amount of time, gaining the respect of Tokyo's citizens quite easily."

The news switched to a different show and Risa sighed, saying, "I love him. Inspector Hiwatari…"

"Who's Inspector Hiwatari?" Riku asked. She heard a shocked gasp come from Risa, but said nothing more.

"Inspector Hiwatari just happens to be Tokyo's hottest police man!" Risa exclaimed. "He has beautiful blue eyes, blue hair, smooth pale skin and he's our age!"

"He can arrest me anytime," Asuka said with a smirk.

There was a silence from Riku before she said, "Hiwatari? He reminds me of Hiwatari-san from Junior High. What was his first name?"

As Risa continued to draw on her sketch book, she replied to Riku, "I don't think they've ever actually said what his full name is. Now that you mention it, he does sort of look like him, plus they both have the same name." Suddenly Risa gasped and said, "Could it be that they're the same person? It would make sense, but what a surprise. Maybe Hiwatari-chan's here too." Risa suddenly know she has said the wrong thing and could feel a cold vibe come from her sister. She didn't say anything, not wanting to provoke her.

"I think," Riku said after a moment of silence, "that I might hang up now. I have work and all… Talk to you later, Risa. Bye."

"Uh, okay, bye," Risa replied, slightly confused. She heard a dial tone and put the phone down on the table. She knew that her sister still had some feelings of jealousy towards Daisuke's relationship that he had with Sayuri, but even after all these years? Was their relationship that unstable that she still felt threatened by the twins? The twins though.. they had left during the Spring Break before High School had started and nobody had heard a thing from them since. Daisuke said he'd searched for them, but still no sign. Could it really be Satoshi who was the Police Inspector? How had she not seen it before? How could she just ignore it now? No, she couldn't. She had to contact him, just to see if it really was him and if it was… She would have no idea what she would do after that. First though, she would write a letter to him, if it was him she would work out what to do later, but on no condition would she tell Riku. She didn't want to be the reason her sister broke up with Daisuke.

-D N Angel-

…With Misaki…

"I can't believe you actually did that, Misaki!" Sayuri said, between laughter. "You actually told off your lover! I didn't think that you had the guts to do it."

Misaki could feel his face going a bright red and he slid down the seat, too embarrassed to answer. He had wanted to do that for a while now and it felt good to get all that extra stress off his chest. Besides, Usagi didn't have the right to keep him locked up every day. He should be able to do whatever he wants without worrying about that stupid rabbit.

"I'm impressed Misaki," came Satoshi's quiet voice from the front. Misaki looked up, surprised to see that Satoshi had a smile on his face. "In all the years that I've known you, I've never seen you stand up to someone like that. Maybe now Usami-san will stop glaring at me every time he sees me."

"Heh heh, yeah, maybe," Misaki laughed quietly. Somehow he didn't think that Usagi's opinion of Satoshi would change. Misaki sighed, no matter what he did or what he told Usagi, he just would not accept that he and Satoshi were just friends. Stupid Usagi seemed to think that every male around him was gay.

"Ne, Misaki," came Sayuri's voice from the front, "are you staying for dinner?"

"Is that alright? Because I don't really want to deal with Usagi-san at the moment," Misaki replied in a quiet voice.

"Of course it is, Misaki. Krad's cooking tonight and I'm sure he won't mind," Sayuri said her voice cheerful. "You can even sleep over if you want."

Misaki looked down at his hands and thought for a moment. If he stayed over for the night, then Usagi might worry and over-react. But if he went back now then he'd have to face Usagi and face his wrath. "I think I will stay over. Usagi-san would probably over-react if I came back tonight."

Sayuri nodded and said, "Yeah, that's alright. I just hope that Usami-san doesn't think that Nii-san is hitting on you."

Misaki heard Satoshi chuckle and he turned to look out the window. Misaki knew that he just needed to show Usagi that his friends were good people and weren't going to hurt him.

-JunJou Romantica-

Usagi walked into the lavish apartment and collapsed onto the couch. He knew that he had a manuscript that was due, but he had no inspiration to write. Not without Misaki anyway. Memories of that afternoon flashed within his mind and tears filled his eyes. He wasn't used to Misaki shouting at him like that. Of course Usagi knew that he had probably brought it on himself, but he just didn't trust those people. The way that that Satoshi looked at Misaki was like he was looking at something to eat. Like a hunter preying on an innocent victim.

Usagi glared into the cushions as he thought more about that family. Misaki claimed that he had been friends with them since high school and that they would never hurt him, but he had been wrong about his friends before. That Sumi guy was a prime example. Only if Satoshi proved himself to be trustworthy then Usagi would let Misaki hang out with him. He sighed again and looked up slightly when he saw his phone ringing. He got up slowly and answered it with, "What?"

"Well, isn't that a nice way to answer the phone," the voice on the other line said.

Usagi glared at the phone and replied, "Who are you? What do you want?"

There was a slight pause, in which Usagi could hear murmurs on the other end and then, "My name is Krad. I am one of Misaki's friends. I was just calling you to let you know that Misaki will be staying at our place for the night and will be going straight to University from there."

It took the grey haired man a moment to register what was just said but when he did it clicked where he had heard the name 'Krad' before. He frowned and asked, "How do I know that you won't hurt Misaki?"

Usagi heard a 'tsk' come from the other end of the line and then the dial tone. He looked at the phone for a minute before he put it down and plopped down on the couch again. Misaki wouldn't be coming home. He could feel a rift between him and Misaki appear and felt that if he didn't do something about it soon then it would grow into something more serious. He didn't mean to shut Misaki off from his friends, but it seemed the only way to get across to him that they weren't safe.

Deciding that he couldn't spend the rest of the night wallowing in self-pity, Usagi got up and went to the kitchen to start cooking himself dinner.

-JunJou Romantica-

…With Misaki…

Misaki sat at the table, his head on his heads, watching Krad work around the kitchen. He watched as the blonde danced around the small space, cutting up vegetables and putting them into the fry pan. The blonde glanced up at Misaki and gave a soft smile. He looked back down to what he was doing and Misaki smiled back. Sayuri walked into the room and sat down at the table beside Misaki.

She smiled at the brunette and sniffed the air, commenting, "It smells wonderful Krad. What are we having tonight?"

"Teriyaki Chicken Stir-fry. Satoshi-sama requested it," Krad replied. He tossed his long blonde hair over one shoulder and started cutting up the chicken.

Satoshi then walked into the room in a pair of black slacks with a white button-up shirt open so his pale chest was visible. He was about to sit down when a ringing could be heard. After an annoyed sigh, Satoshi walked to the kitchen bench and picked up his mobile phone, answering, "Moshi moshi Hiwatari speaking." Just as Sayuri was going to ask to ask, 'Who is it?' though, Satoshi froze and said, "Chichi, what do you want?"

The reaction when Satoshi said that name was instantaneous, Misaki noticed. Krad stopped and looked up, glaring while Sayuri stiffened. Looking between the three, Misaki wondered what Satoshi and Sayuri's father could have done to have caused such a reaction. They didn't speak much of him and Misaki had never met him before, but when he was mentioned, it was only with contempt.

"Dinner?" questioned Satoshi, snapping Misaki out of his thoughts. "When? Tonight?" He looked alarmed and glanced briefly at Misaki before asking, "Can't you make it another night? Right, okay. Well I'll see you soon then." He hung up the phone and placed it on the bench, his hand shaking. "Chichi will be over in ten minutes. Said he wants to discuss something."

With that, the blunette walked out of the kitchen and back down the hallway. Krad glanced at Sayuri who nodded, stood up and walked over to take the knife out of his hands. Krad mean while walked after Satoshi, a worried look on his face.

Misaki looked back to Sayuri who was glaring silently while cutting up the chicken. He wanted to ask what the matter was, why Satoshi was so angry that his father was coming to visit and so many other questions but he was afraid. He didn't think that he had ever seen Sayuri so angry. The way that her hands shook and how her icy blue eyes were narrowed in a bone-chilling glare. What kind of man was Kei Hiwatari?

-JunJou Romantica-

"So Misaki, do you study as well?" Kei asked before taking a bite of the stir-fry.

The tension in the room was so thick Misaki could barely stand it. He had sweat dripping from the back of his neck and down his back. He could see now why Satoshi, Krad and Sayuri had reacted so badly to Kei. Even though he greeted them with smiles and hugs, they were all false. Behind the smiles and happy looks were cold glares and disappointed frowns. Why did this man adopt Satoshi and Sayuri when he acted like this?

"Ah yes," he replied, a little late, "I study Economics at Mitsuhashi University."

Just as Kei was going to reply to Misaki though, Satoshi cut him off with a cold glare and said, "Cut the pleasantries, Chichi. What are you here for?"

Kei's eyes narrowed and he smirked slightly as he said, "Well if that's what you want. In the next few weeks, there's going to be a Historical Ball at Azumano to celebrate the town's history. The council would therefore like all the original families to be there. All of them have agreed except one. Of course Sayuri and Krad would be invited as well."

Satoshi looked up at Kei with an indescribable look upon his face. Misaki had never seen his best friend look like that before and it scared him.

"No," the blunette said flat out. "You can say sorry to the council or whatever, but I'm not going back there."

"It's only expected that you be there, Satoshi. You came from the Hikaris' and you and your sister are the last ones left," Kei said his voice cold. "Besides, I've been informed that there will be consequences if I don't come back with your agreement.

"Then that's your problem, not mine."

There has to be some way to make Satoshi go back to Azumano Kei thought. There had to be something back there that would appeal to him so much that he just had to go back. Something he never forgot about… and then it hit him.

"If not for the ball, then at least go back so you can say hi to all of your all friends. I'm sure that the Niwa boy would_ love_ to see you again."

"How dare you…" Satoshi muttered. "How dare you mention that name here…" He glared, his hands shaking. "I am never going back there again. No matter what you say, or what excuses you come up with, they will never work; especially not if you use that name."

"You _will_ go Satoshi. It is your responsibility to be there!" Kei said, raising his voice. If he had to use force, he would.

Satoshi finally had had enough though. He stood up, knocking his chair over and slamming his fists onto the table. "No! You will not make me! I moved here so I could get away from those people! I'm not just going to go back now!"

"If you do not go back for this ball, then I will _force _you to move back to Azumano permanently."

Only the sound of breathing could be heard throughout the house. Misaki looked up to his best friend only to see wide eyes and tears streaming down his pale face. He took several deep breaths then picked up his chair and sat back down, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Fine," was the one broken word that came from Satoshi.

The smirk that covered Kei Hiwatari's face was one of victory. He stood up and said, "Since that is sorted, I shall expect you in Azumano before the 30th of this month. For now I will say good bye."

With that, Kei picked up his brief case and walked out of the door, leaving behind silence.

* * *

><p>Slytherin – Fanatic 911: THANK YOU FOR READING THIS WONDERFUL CHAPTER! I'm sorry I got it up a bit later than what I was expecting to, but HAVE NO FEAR! I shall get working on the next chapter immediately! Some of you may be going, 'But what about Natsuyasumi V2?' Well, sorry to disappoint, but I think I will work on Junai Angels a bit more then get back to NV2, since I'm having a little bit of writers block when it comes to that story.<p>

Anyway, I hope that each and every one of you had a wonderful Christmas and got all of the gifts that you wanted. I also hope that have a joyous New Year and celebrate it with only the closest of family and friends! For now I shall say good bye and I will see you in the New Year and the next chapter!

Ja Bye Bye Ne

-.-


	5. Chapter 5

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! Did all of you have a wonderful New Year's? I know I did. Seeing all of my little cousins was WONDERFUL! But enough of that, I'm sure you don't want to hear about them so I shall get right into the chapter! Frizzle!

Frizzle: Yes ma'am! Disclaimer: Slytherin- Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel or JunJou Romantica but she does own her own character Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Misaki awkwardly sat on the couch in Satoshi's apartment looking at his surroundings. He could only hear the ticking of the clock, his own breathing and the faint sound of Satoshi's sobs coming from the closed door of his room. The moment that Kei Hiwatari had left the apartment, Satoshi had ran off and shut himself in his room. Sayuri and Krad had followed him, leaving Misaki all by himself.<p>

The night had obviously not turned out the way it was supposed to and Misaki felt awkward and out of place. Kei's presence was unexpected and by him showing up, it had caused something inside of Satoshi to 'snap'. Thinking back on the meal though, what Satoshi and Kei had talked about confused Misaki. The twins had never mentioned the reason of why they moved away before or where they had moved from. Kei had said something about a place called 'Azumano', but Misaki had never heard of a place by that name before.

'_I moved here so I could get away from those people!_' Satoshi's voice rang throughout Misaki's head, leaving him wondering who exactly the people that Satoshi was referring to were. Could it be the Niwa boy that Kei had referenced? Why did Satoshi get so angry when Kei said that name? There had to be something connecting it all, but what?

At that point though, Misaki heard a door open and close and footsteps coming down the hall. He looked up and saw Krad come into view. His long blonde hair was free from its ponytail and somewhere along the way Krad had taken off his shirt, leaving his chest gleaming in the moonlight. The blonde man walked over to the kitchen and rinsed his hands under the tap water before walking to the couch opposite Misaki and collapsing upon it.

Misaki examined Krad for a moment before clearing his throat and asking quietly, "Where's Azumano? Hiwatari-san mentioned it before but I've never heard of it."

Krad looked over at Misaki, looking slightly exhausted and answered, "It's a small town on the coast of Japan. Most people haven't heard of it before."

"And that's where you, Satoshi and Sayuri moved from, right?" Misaki asked.

Golden eyes met green for a brief moment before Krad asked, "What are you doing on Saturday night?"

Misaki blinked once and replied, "Nothing, why?"

"I was thinking that Sayuri-sama, Satoshi-sama and I could go over to your apartment and cook dinner for you, Usami-san, your brother and his family," Krad replied, closing his eye tiredly.

There was a brief silence throughout the room in which Misaki thought about Krad's proposal. He looked to the tired blonde and realized that if it worked out then Usagi wouldn't be so over-protective and would actually allow him to hang out with his friends more often. He smiled and then said to Krad, "That's a good idea. Perhaps Usagi-san will get along with you and Satoshi if he gets to know you better."

Krad nodded and murmured, "Perhaps," before drifting off to sleep.

-JunJou Romantica-

…With Daisuke, in Azumano…

Daisuke lay back on his bed, his arms encircled around Riku's waist. He sighed lazily and looked up to the ceiling. His girlfriend relaxed back into his arms and gave a soft smile which he returned. There was a pleasant silence between the two for a while which gave Daisuke time to think. Many things ran through his mind, cluttering his thoughts so it took a while for him to sort through everything. The thing that was on the forefront of Daisuke's mind however was his trip to Tokyo. It didn't matter that the Historical Ball was in two weeks, all that mattered to him at that moment was the fact that after four years, he was finally going to talk to Satoshi.

"Ne Daisuke-kun," Riku said, looking up at him, "what will you be wearing to the Historical Ball?"

Daisuke was pulled from his thoughts by Riku's question. He looked into her brown eyes and replied, "Well I was just thinking of wearing a suit. Why, is it important?"

Riku sat up and turned around to face Daisuke properly. Her gaze was set and she had a stern expression upon her face. "Of course it's important, Daisuke-kun! Since we'll be going together, not only do we have to match, but what you wear will reflect upon me! So I can't have you just wearing some plain old suit, it will look bad!"

Daisuke blinked a few times, slightly shocked at Riku's out-burst. Obviously he didn't understand the way Riku's mind worked, even after all this time. "What should I wear then?" his voice sounding slightly astounded.

A knowing smile came over Riku's face. The look frightened Daisuke but he didn't say anything. She examined him for a moment before declaring, "You have to wear something that's elegant, yet simple but also matches perfectly with what I wear and suits your style at the same time."

Daisuke looked confused at Riku. He had no idea that a suit could say so much. "And what suit says all that?"

Riku gave a high pitched giggle, which slightly annoyed Daisuke and replied, "Don't worry about it. How about we go shopping on Saturday, when I don't have work? I can help you pick out something that's appropriate and matches with what I'm wearing. It might be a bit hard though since it's this close to the ball…"

She trailed off into thought, leaving Daisuke to think over what the brunette just said. He had been planning to visit Tokyo that weekend to scope out the museum where the _Angel's Despair_ was. He supposed he could skip it, but a small part of him was hoping that he would see either Satoshi or Sayuri when he was there. Riku wasn't going to let him pass on the trip so he had to go along.

"Is there something wrong, Daisuke-kun?" Riku questioned when she noted the look on her boyfriend's face.

"It's just," started Daisuke, feeling slightly awkward, "I was planning on going to Tokyo to see the museum where Dark's next target in (A/N: Go to my story _The Art of Moving On_ for more details ;)) this weekend."

Riku's eyes immediately narrowed at the mentioned of Tokyo. Things had been more tense than usual between the couple ever since Daisuke had mentioned that he was going to Tokyo. Riku wanted him to refuse the offer but since hearing about Sayuri there was no way he was going to refuse.

"You still haven't refused the offer yet?" Riku asked her voice cold.

"Of course not," Daisuke defended. "I'm not going to pass up this opportunity to study in a Tokyo University just because you don't want me to go!"

"It's not just that!" Riku argued back, raising her voice. "What if you get caught by the police or something? I heard from Risa that Police Inspector Hiwatari is really strict on criminals!"

Daisuke felt his heart skip when Riku said that name. The name that had tormented him for so many years… "I-Inspector Hiwatari?" he stuttered out. "Wh-who's he? What else did Harada-san say about him?"

Riku covered her mouth with a slight gasp, as if it was an accident that she said that name. She saw Daisuke narrow his eyes, suspicion clear in his eyes. She got up quickly and said in a sort of hurried voice, "I-I have to be going, you know, I have work in the morning and I need to get up."

Just as Riku was at the door, Daisuke stood up and walked to her. He stood in front of her and asked in a demanding tone, "How long have you known about this 'Inspector Hiwatari'? Why didn't you tell me sooner? You know that I've been looking for them!"

Riku looked scared as she stared at Daisuke towering over. She glanced up into her eyes quietly, "I fo-forget, since Riku only mentioned him passing so it didn't really register who she was talking about."

Daisuke slammed his hands into his door as rage filled him. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes so he didn't dare look at Riku as she opened the door and left with a quick "good bye". When the door had closed behind Riku, Daisuke collapsed on the floor and buried his face in his hands, crying uncontrollably. He heard Dark's voice in his mind trying to console him but he ignored it. He knew shouting at Riku was pointless, but he couldn't help it. Being so close, yet so far from Satoshi was taking its strain on him. Soon though he would be able to see Satoshi again and tell him how much he loves him.

-D N Angel-

…In Tokyo, with Satoshi…

Satoshi stared at the paper that was in his hands, trembling with fear and rage. His vision blurred for a second as memories were brought to the surface of his mind. People spoke around him, discussing issues about the crime rate and the latest murderer but none of it was processed. How could this happen? He had been sure he'd erased all traces of their old life when they moved, so how was it possible that she found him? Why was she contacting him now? What did she want? Satoshi looked at the neat script on the page, barely processing it. Someone called his name so he looked up.

"Yo, Inspector Hiwatari when was that meeting we were supposed to go to again? The one about policies or something," a man with brown hair said as he looked at Satoshi, expecting an answer.

Satoshi gazed at the man for a moment before replying in a robotic voice, "One thirty. We agreed meeting after lunch would be best."

"Alright awesome, see you then," the man walked away, raising his hand in farewell.

Once he was gone, Satoshi looked back down at the letter and read through it again for what seemed like the hundredth time.

_Dear Inspector Hiwatari,_

_I am writing this letter not to praise you or commend you on catching that rapist, although your actions are quite wonderful. Instead I am writing to tell you that it has come to my recent attention that you bear quite a resemblance to an old classmate of mine from middle school. He was very popular, smart and you both have the same unusual hair colour. Although this may seem trivial to you, I assure you it is not to me. _

_This person that I speak of was a dear friend to one of my friends and they were devastated when this person and their family abruptly moved away. I understand if you would not like to respond to me, but please, it would make my friend over-joyed if he found his friend again. My friend is called Daisuke Niwa and his friend, that I believe to be you, is Satoshi Hiwatari. Please reply to me by email, phone call or letter. My details are on the back._

_Yours truly,_

_Risa Harada_

Satoshi put the letter face down on his desk and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He cleared his mind, trying to gather his thoughts but memories of the past couldn't be supressed. Why…? Why did she have to appear now? An image of a red haired boy was brought forth in his mind. Tears streaked his face as he looked and spoke the words that chilled Satoshi's heart, '_I'm sorry Satoshi-kun, but I can't be with you'_. He felt tears rush forth to his eyes, so to quell them Satoshi bit his lip. He opened his eyes and looked around to see several people staring at him, wondering what had happened. Unable to stand it, he stood up shakily and yelled out, "Hurry up and get back to work!" before storming off.

-JunJou Romantica-

…With Risa…

Risa sat on the grounds of Mitsuhashi University, relaxing beside her roommate and friend, Asuka. They both had time off from classes so they had decided to come over to a sunny spot in the grounds to relax. She observed the scenery around her and saw two men sitting beneath a shady tree. There was a brunette and a grey haired one. Both seemed to be causally conversing about some topic or another. She turned her attention back to Asuka and asked her, "So how has your class been? Has your sensei been mean to you lately?"

Asuka turned her dark blue eyes to look at Risa and scoffed. "He's always mean to us. Hasn't been as bad lately though, maybe he's finally gotten laid?"

Risa smiled and laughed at her friends words. Asuka was always talking about how terrible her teacher, Kamijou-sensei, was and how much he needed to be laid. She enjoyed hearing the talks and complaints of how unfair he was, especially when it came to his favourite student. According to Asuka, she was top of the class, called the teacher 'Kamijou-kun' and had light blue hair. Asuka has thought it strange that someone had blue hair so she ignored her and whenever she mentioned her in conversation she called her 'Bluebell'.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Risa replied. "Maybe you won't get much work this time."

"Ha! I doubt it!" Asuka laughed disbelievingly. "He'll be back to normal in no time at all. Almost gave us all another essay today."

Risa frowned and questioned her friend, "What stopped him?"

"Bluebell's going away for a week and she didn't want to miss out on any new work. One good thing about her being teacher's pet I suppose," answered Asuka looking at the two men sitting under the tree.

Risa looked over as well, examining them to see if she should ask them out. Before she could make up her mind, a blue haired girl wearing a dark pair of jeans and a grey sweater walked over to them and sat down next to the brunette. Risa blinked a few times and asked Asuka, "Is that her? Is that the bluebell you're always going on about?"

Asuka raised an eyebrow and responded, "Yeah that's her. Not many other blue haired people except for her brother. Hiwatari Sayuri's her name."

Risa felt her jaw drop. It had only been by chance that she realized who Inspector Hiwatari was. So for Asuka to have been going to class with Sayuri Hiwatari, it must've been fate. Risa stood up, unable to contain herself. There was only a small chance that Inspector Hiwatari was going to reply so she had to take the opportunity and talk to Sayuri.

Risa turned to Asuka and said to her, "I'll be back," before walking over to the trio. She could feel her heart beat with every step that she took. It had been a long time since she had seen or spoken to Sayuri or her brother and finally to get the chance after four long years… She took a deep breath as she neared the group and when she was standing over them, she cleared her throat to announce her presence.

Sayuri, the brunette and the grey haired one turned to look at her, surprise and confusion on all of their faces. Risa felt her face heat up and her mind go blank. She couldn't do it. It had been too long. She was too nervous to talk to her. No, she had to do it; if not for herself, then for Daisuke. He had been the one wanting to see them after all. So Risa mustered up all of her courage and said in as calm a manner as possible, "He-hello, my friend and I over there have just been discussing you and I wanted to say hi."

Sayuri peered around Risa to see Asuka and spoke in a soft manner, which surprised Risa, "Why were you and Miyazaki-san speaking about us?"

"We-well it was mainly about you actually," Risa replied, taking another deep breath. "She told me your name so I wanted to come over and say hi. It has been such a long time after all, Hiwatari-san."

Sayuri, now utterly confused, asked, "How has it been a long time? I've never met you before."

This was it, Risa realized. This was the moment when she revealed who she was. There would be happy laughter and tears and Sayuri would tell her everything about why she left and she would meet up with Daisuke and everything would be fine. She braced herself and said, "We have met before. We went to middle school together. It's me, Hiwatari-san, Risa Harada."

-D N Angel-

…With Hiroki…

Hiroki examined the site in front of him, feeling his eye brow twitch in annoyance. Why did he still have to put up with all of this nonsense, even after all these years? He closed his eyes, breathed in and out several times before opening them and assessed the scene in front of him. Krad was currently in the kitchen baking what seemed to be chocolate chip cookies and muffins. That wasn't the part that Hiroki was angry about. The thing that annoyed him the most was the fact that Krad was doing the baking in only a pair of sweat pants. If he had to admit it though, Hiroki has seen Krad in less then sweat pants but the fact that he'd never seen him in anything _more_ than sweat pants in _four_ years out weighed that. His frown deepened so finally he said, "I'm sorry to interrupt your baking Krad, but can you please go and put on a shirt?"

Krad looked up from the bowl of cookie dough and raised a fine, golden, pierced eyebrow. Hiroki twitched again as he saw the eyebrow and nose piercing. They were stupid and completely unprofessional.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you, Hiroki-san but seeing as I live here I'm going to have to refuse your request," Krad said, his voice as elegant and regal as ever.

"Isn't it inappropriate to be half-naked in front guests though?" Hiroki retorted, stepping into the apartment.

Krad gave a piercing glare with his golden eyes. He put down the wooden spoon that he was holding and walked over to Hiroki, hands on hips. "What business do you have here, Hiroki-san? What could be so important that you had to drag your self over here?"

Hiroki scoffed and responded, "Well since I don't normally come over, I do have a reason. I heard you guys were going away for a week so I wanted to give Hiwatari-san the material for the lessons she will miss."

Krad averted his gaze from Hiroki and said, "Put it on the table and I will make sure Sayuri-sama receives it."

Hiroki nodded once and placed the file on the table. He turned to leave the apartment but as he was doing so, he gave one last glare to Krad. In doing so, he saw, just as Krad was turning to go back to his baking, something silver blue flash on the back of the blonde's neck. Hiroki stopped, walked back over to Krad and grabbed his wrist. The blonde stopped and looked around in surprise but paused when he felt his soft hair being pushed from the back of his neck.

Hiroki gaped as he saw the silver blue cross revealed. The words _Hikari Angel_ were written in a beautiful cursive script across the horizontal axis. He had known Krad for several years now, but never once had he seen this tattoo. It didn't look like a recent acquisition like the piercings were, it looked older. What was the story behind it?

"When the _fuck_ did you get a tattoo?" were the first words that Hiroki graciously spoke.

Krad pulled out of his grip and stepped back. Painful memories were brought forth, bringing tears with them. No one was ever supposed to know about the tattoo. He covered it nearly everyday with magic. Today he must've forgotten.

"That is none of your business," Krad said, wanting nothing more than for Hiroki to leave.

Just as Hiroki was about to retort, Satoshi stepped through the door. He looked up; slightly surprised that Hiroki was there but said nothing and instead walked over to the hallway and disappeared. Hiroki didn't question him though. He gave one last look at Krad, surprised to see him holding back tears and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

><p>Slytherin – Fanatic 911: THANK YOU all very much for reading chapter five of Junai Angels! I'm very proud to have written this and I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter very much! I'm sorry to say that Daisuke and Satoshi still have another few chapters until they talk so bear with me! If you want to know the story behind Krad's tattoo, just go to my profile and click on the story called, <strong>Tattoos and Piercings<strong>. My writing wasn't as good as it is now, but please read it anyway ^.^' Same goes for **The Art of Moving. **Anyway, I'm glad that this chapter is finished, the next thing I shall be working on is probably chapter five of **Natsuyasumi V2**. After that, hopefully it shall be **The Thief's Escape**. For now I shall say good bye, please review and see you in the next chapter!

Ja Bye Bye Ne!

-.-


	6. Chapter 6

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! I welcome you all to chapter six of Junai Angels! Hope you are enjoying how the story is progressing so far! Since I have made you wait for this chapter, I shall get into it right away!

Frizzle: Yes, of course! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel or JunJou Romantica, but she does own her on character, Sayuri (Satoshi's twin sister). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Sayuri walked into the lavish apartment, her arms full of shopping bags and eyes bright. She smiled, moved over to the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter. Krad put his bags down next to hers and stepped into the kitchen.<p>

"Sayuri, Satoshi, Krad, hi!" Misaki called from the Living Room where he was mopping. "Make yourself at home, Usagi-san's currently out so he won't bother you."

"Krad and I will get started straight away then!" Sayuri replied getting out the groceries.

Satoshi followed Sayuri and Krad into the apartment, still dressed in his work clothes and looking completely exhausted. He walked over to the dining table and placed two plates filled with chocolate chip cookies and blueberry muffins down, along with his brief case. He pulled out one of the chairs and collapsed on it, drained. There was so much that was happening at work that he could barely keep with it all, and he still had to organize a replacement for him for when he went away. There was so much stress he had to deal with; it was getting to be too much.

"Are you okay, Satoshi?" Misaki asked his voice full of concern as he put the mop down and sat next to his best friend. "You look really tired. Are you sleeping well?"

Satoshi looked up at Misaki and replied to him, "Just stuff at work. I've had to work several nightshifts in a row, so I guess it's finally caught up with me."

"You should be at home then," Misaki said, putting a hand on Satoshi's arm. "We can postpone tonight so you can get some rest."

Satoshi looked up at the brunette, surprised at his anxiety. "It's fine, Misaki. I'll make sure to get lots of rest when I go away next week."

Misaki couldn't think of a response to this, so he just sighed, stood up and laid a hand on Satoshi's shoulder. "You can tell me anything, you know that Satoshi."

Satoshi nodded uncomfortably and pulled his briefcase towards him. He opened it, pulled out a small pile of paper work, and his laptop. He opened his laptop, turned it on and pulled the paper work towards him. A long sigh was let out as he examined the work he still had to go through. He didn't want all of this pressure. He had had enough of the police force when he left Azumano, but after he had graduated from high school, he hadn't wanted to go back university. When Kei had found out, he had pulled some strings and got him hired at the Tokyo Police. Satoshi flipped through the papers and pulled out a report that one of his subordinates had handed in. He skimmed over it, noting a few mistakes before putting it back on the table.

-JunJou Romantica-

…In Azumano, with Dark…

How could he have done that? They had had a happy relationship. Four years ago when Dark had broken up with Krad, he had been scared of commitment and of his feelings that he had at the time. After having time to think them through though, he realized that he loved Krad. Krad had already left by that time, so even when his heart called out his other half, he wasn't there. The worst part was the fact that Krad had offered up himself, and he stepped all over him. Over three hundred years of them being together and all for what? A broken heart and a hurt angel.

One thing that Dark hoped for more than anything else was for Krad to be in Tokyo, ready and willing to forgive him for all the mistakes that he had made. Daisuke had told him that Takeshi had seen Sayuri in Tokyo and that he was sure Krad was in Tokyo with her. He had to understand, they'd been together for so long; Krad just had to understand why Dark had left him. It seemed impossible for Krad not to. They knew each other better than anyone else did, even more than their tamers.

Dark sat up on his bed and walked over to his cupboard. He opened it, flipped through the various items of clothing until he came to a silk coat. He pulled it off its hanger then brought it up to his nose so he could smell it. His own musky scent filled his nostrils, but there was another scent there, that wasn't his. It was sweet, with just a hint of vanilla. Krad's unique smell was the most beautiful thing to him. It said everything about him that his appearance didn't portray - elegant, yet simple.

Dark pulled the coat away from him and examined the beautiful black silk. It had obviously been designed with him in mind. It was lightweight, flexible, but it was also strong and wouldn't rip easily. One of the reasons for that was because it had been imbued with magic that made the fabric stronger. Krad had spared no expense while making it, putting all of skill and love into such a wonderful thing.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" a voice said, pulling Dark from his thoughts. Daisuke stepped into Dark's room and sat down on his bed.

Dark looked at Daisuke and smiled sadly. "I don't want to say yes, but I am."

Daisuke patted the space beside him, wanting Dark to sit down. Once Dark was seated, the red head wrapped an arm around the thief and said to him, "It's probably been harder for you to be away from Krad, than it has been for me. He's your other half and when I rejected Satoshi-kun, I inadvertently tore you and him apart."

"No, Daisuke I was the one who broke up with him, it's my fault-"

"No," Daisuke said firmly. "It's my fault that you two aren't together, so I swear I will make this right. When we go to Tokyo, I will find him and give you the chance to make up with him and tell him that you're sorry. Is that okay?"

Dark stared at the coat that he was still holding onto, a million thoughts running through his mind. Without Krad, he felt empty. It was an emptiness that he hadn't felt since he left that note, one hundred and fifty years ago. He had never wanted commitment before; all he had wanted was just a causal relationship, nothing serious. Krad had never wanted that though. That was one of the things Dark loved about him though, the fact that his blonde angel never did anything half-heartedly; it was always either all or nothing.

"Yeah," Dark said at last, "I just want to see him again." Daisuke smiled at Dark and stood up, preparing to leave but was stopped when Dark said, "Before that though, we should focus on your shopping trip with Riku."

"We will not be talking about that!" Daisuke said quickly, his face going bright red. Dark laughed at his reaction and pulled him back down onto the bed.

-D N Angel-

…In Tokyo, with Misaki…

Misaki watched with a smile as his lover talked happily with Takahiro. He looked away from them and over to the couch where Satoshi was sitting, ignoring everyone else and typing quickly on his laptop. He felt bad that Satoshi still had to work, whereas everyone else was having a good time. He had tried to talk the blunette out of working, but there was nothing to be done about it. There was something off about Satoshi though, something that was clearly bothering him and it wasn't his work.

"Dinner's almost ready," Sayuri said, taking a seat beside Misaki.

"That's good," Takahiro said, his face lighting up. "I can't wait to taste your and Krad's cooking, Misaki has told me that it's amazing!"

"Thank you, Takahashi-san but it's not that good," Sayuri replied. She looked over to her brother and sighed. A worried look crossed her face and she said quietly, so Satoshi couldn't hear, "I'm worried about him."

"Are you?" Misaki said voice full of surprise. "Is there something wrong with Satoshi?"

"No, it's nothing like that, it's just…" she trailed off, as if not sure how to phrase what she was thinking. There was a brief silence then she continued, "He came home from work a few days ago with this… look on his face. It's a look I haven't since, well for a while."

"It could be girl troubles," Takahiro interjected. "I know when I first met Manami I couldn't stop thinking about her. Everyone started to think I was sick."

"I don't think girls is what is troubling Hiwatari," Usagi said as he sat down on the other side of his lover. He gave Misaki a pointed look then threw a glare over to Krad.

Misaki glared at Usagi and replied, trying to defend his friend, "Satoshi wouldn't let anything like his love life get in the way of his-"

"Yeah," Sayuri said, cutting off Misaki, "Takahiro-san you could be right. Girls could be the problem." She looked over to her brother again, who looked up at her this time and raised an eyebrow. She smiled at him and gave a little wave, which he ignored.

Misaki and Usagi both looked at Sayuri, frowns across their face as they said in unison, "Girls?"

"Girls can reduce even the toughest of men to a love sick mess," Takahiro said, gazing over at Manami who was helping Krad cook.

"But Sayuri, I thought Satoshi was 'immune' to girls," Misaki murmured quietly. He saw Usagi raise an eyebrow but ignored it, waiting for his friend to answer.

"Yes he is, but it could be different," Sayuri trailed off slightly then shook her head and said, "Never mind though, we're not here tonight to worry about Nii-san. We're here to eat dinner and catch up and bond!" Sayuri smiled at the three men and stood up, heading back over to the kitchen.

Misaki thought worriedly about what Sayuri said. Girls couldn't possibly be what was bothering Satoshi. The blunette had told him that he was gay and had never once thought _that_ way about the opposite sex. What could Sayuri mean then? A conversation from a few days ago suddenly was brought forth to the front of his mind. That girl that had come up to Sayuri while they were at University had mentioned that she went to the same middle school as the twins. She also said that she had tried to contact Satoshi, but hadn't gotten a response so far… A sudden thought made Misaki's heart skip. She could know something about why Satoshi, Sayuri and Krad had come to Tokyo. Should he ask her about it? Or would that be too invasive into Satoshi's past?

"What are you thinking about?" Usagi asked Misaki, curious.

"Uh, nothing!" Misaki answered back quickly. "Just hungry and can't wait for dinner."

"Me hungry too!" Mahiro said, clapping his hands excitedly, running up to Takahiro. Takahiro lifted Mahiro onto his lap and hugged him, smiling happily.

-JunJou Romantica-

"So tell me, Hiwatari-san," Usagi said, looking at Satoshi, "how did you and Misaki meet? Misaki's never told me and I'm a little bit curious."

Satoshi looked up from his meal and at Usagi. His blinked once and went to push up his non-existent glasses before replying with, "We met in high school. Misaki was the only one in our class that was brave enough to say hi to Sayuri and I."

"That's not true!" Misaki argued back. "Lots of girls wanted to say hi to you!"

"I guess that's to be expected," Takahiro said while laughing. He saw Satoshi looking at him in confusion and before answering, took another bite of his Fried Rice. "You're very good looking Satoshi-kun; I imagine you'd be very popular with ladies."

"No, not really," Satoshi tried to fight back with, turning a light shade of pink.

"It's true though," Krad said, his voice containing a hint of laughter. "Even in middle school, girls were always confessing their undying love to him. Of course Satoshi-sama always rejected them."

"Eh, why?" Manami asked, sounding genuinely shocked. "Didn't you want a girlfriend?"

Satoshi's cheeks turned red at all the talk of his love life. He took a few bites of his dinner before responding quietly with, "Yeah, something like that."

"Satoshi-kun," Takahiro said seriously, making everyone look at him. "If you're ever having any girl troubles and you don't know who you can talk to, you can always come and talk to me. I will always be willing to listen to you."

Satoshi looked upon Takahiro with wide eyes, shocked at what he was saying. What could have given Takahiro the idea that he was having 'girl troubles'? "Uh, thank you, Takahiro-san," Satoshi said, his voice faltering, "but I think I'll be fine in 'that' department."

"It is perfectly fine to admit that you are having girl troubles Satoshi-kun," Takahiro replied. He looked at Manami with a large smile and loving eyes.

"Anyway," Krad interrupted, "how are you going with your manuscript, Usami-san? Misaki said that you were having trouble with some ideas."

Usagi looked at Krad and answered, trying not to sound too mean, "Yes, but I'm sure I'll figure out a way to get over soon."

"A-ano, Usami-san I don't think we ever told you the story of Misaki cross dressing," Sayuri said, wanting to avoid a fight.

"Cross dressing?" Usagi said his voice curious. He looked over to Misaki who was a bright red and looked completely mortified. He heard a small laugh and looked over to Satoshi who was covering his mouth, trying not to laugh too hard. "When was this?"

"It was around second year of high school I think," Sayuri replied happily. She ignored Misaki's pleas for her not to tell the story and continued, "Misaki was staying over at our apartment because Takahiro-san had gone away for work reasons. We were bored so Krad suggested that we go out and have some fun. Misaki was reluctant because he didn't want to be spotted by anyone he knew, so Nii-san suggested that he wear a disguise. Misaki agreed so Krad led him into his bedroom and after several minutes of shouting, Misaki came out dressed as a girl." Sayuri laughed at the memory. "He actually looked quite cute as a girl."

"Please tell me you have photos," Usagi said, sounding awed.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki shouted, embarrassed.

"I have some photos on my laptop, I'll show you them after dinner has finished," Satoshi said while wearing a smile.

"Satoshi!" Misaki shouted again, this time at his best friend.

"I think I would like to see these photos as well," said Takahiro, laughing at his little brother.

"Nii-chan!"

"I did the makeup myself," Krad said, smirking as Misaki cried out of embarrassment.

Usagi's eyebrows shot up in shock, not believing what Krad was saying. First, Misaki wore clothes for women and now they're saying that he was wearing makeup too! There was no way this could be true.

"I don't believe you," Usagi said. He could barely get Misaki to 'I love you' without 'maybe' or 'probably' after it.

"Krad's telling the truth," Misaki moaned quietly. "I can't believe I agreed to it though."

Usagi looked at Satoshi who chuckling. Perhaps he misjudged them after all…

-JunJou Romantica-

…A few days later, with Satoshi…

Satoshi stared at the screen of his computer, his face blank. His mind was struggling to think of something for him to write back to Risa with, but every time he thought of her, memories of years gone by were brought forth. Soon enough, Satoshi had to stand up and get a coffee just so he could focus on breathing properly. It was all too much for him. How could he write to Risa and not give anything away about who he truly was when all he could think of was Daisuke and how happy he had made him?

Satoshi took a deep breath, sipped his coffee and started typing. The sound of him tapping away at his keys filled the empty office, pausing every few minutes so he could sip at his coffee. As he typed, Satoshi was aware of the police officers that had started to arrive. They greeted him as they passed, but he ignored them. It was only when he had finished typing the email that he looked up at his subordinates. He looked back to the screen of his laptop, went to push up his non-existent glasses, and reread over what he had typed.

_To Miss Harada Risa,_

_I am glad to have received your letter and I thank you for taking the time to write to me about such an important issue. I am sorry, however, to say that I am not the person you are searching for. While it does seem like this Hiwatari Satoshi and I have many similar qualities, I am not this person. I do not recall going to middle school with any Niwa Daisuke and I'm sure I would remember if I was friends with him. _

_I am sorry that you took your time to write to me with such a seemingly important issue, but what I write is the truth. If I do spot this Hiwatari Satoshi, I will be sure to notify you immediately, but for the moment, I cannot help you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Inspector Hiwatari_

After checking over the email for mistakes he might have made, Satoshi pressed the send button, his heart beating so loudly he was surprised no one else could hear it. It was done. Risa was dealt with. There was no way she could still believe that he was Satoshi Hiwatari after that email. He would never hear from her again. One question that Satoshi could not get out of mind was why was Risa in Tokyo in the first place? What could've brought her to such a busy city? Didn't she have a happy life in Azumano? No, he shouldn't think such things. It was all dealt with now.

-JunJou Romantica-

…Monday morning, with Hiroki…

Hiroki stepped out of his apartment, holding a briefcase with all of his students' essays, marked and ready to be handed back. He was disappointed with the quality of work that his third year students were giving him. They should be more advanced with their studies than what they were and he was starting to think that he should go back to treating them like first years.

Hiroki turned around to face Nowaki, his cheeks a light shade of red. Nowaki smiled down at his older lover and, ignoring the opening and closing of the door that came from their neighbour, leant down and gave him a long, kiss, trying to convey all of his love into the simple action. He pulled apart from Hiroki hugged him and whispered into his ear, "Have a good day Hiro-san. I love you."

Just as Hiroki was going to respond to his lover, he heard a noise and murmur of, "Disgusting," come from outside of Satoshi's apartment. Hiroki turned his head and saw a man around the same age as himself, wearing glasses with brown hair. A frown appeared on Hiroki's face as he examined the stranger before him. There was absolutely no way that he was going to let some stranger call Nowaki disgusting and get away with it.

"Excuse me?" Hiroki said, turning to face the man.

"I believe you heard me," the man replied. "I called you and your… _partner_ disgusting."

"How dare you call us 'disgusting'! My partner and I can show our love towards each other whenever and wherever we want!"

"People like you shouldn't be allowed exist," said the man, the look of absolute repugnance upon his features. "What you are is simply not natural."

"Not natural?"

"Hiro-san, please, don't fight…" Nowaki said in a quiet, calm manner.

"No!" Hiroki yelled, pushing Nowaki back and stepping forward. "We should not have to put up with this type of behaviour!"

The sound of a door opening brought the three men's attention to Satoshi, who had just stepped out of his apartment, obviously wanting to see where all the yelling was coming from. He examined the situation before him. After a small cough, Satoshi stepped further out of his apartment, dragging a suitcase behind him, and said, "Good morning Hiroki-san. I see you've met my father, Hiwatari Kei." The blunette gestured towards the man, shifting awkwardly.

Hiroki felt his jaw drop, and before he could stop himself, responded with, "_This man_ is your _father_?"

Satoshi nodded once and turned back towards his apartment when Sayuri and Krad came out, both carrying suitcases. He looked at Hiroki for a brief moment and said to both him and Nowaki, "See you later," before walking away from, Sayuri and Krad following suit.

Hiroki stared angrily at Kei as he smirked and walked away. There could be no way that Satoshi and Sayuri were related to that monster. Sure, Hiroki had complaints about his neighbours, but they were nothing compared to that person. How could two people, as nice as they were, know such a horrible person? It sure didn't make sense to Hiroki. If he ever saw that Hiwatari Kei again though, he would make sure that he got a piece of Hiroki's mind.

* * *

><p>Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Hey! Did everyone enjoy the chapter? I hope you did! Next chapter will be more focused on the D N Angel side of things since Satoshi and the like will be arriving in Azumano. Risa will be getting closer to meeting Satoshi in person, but the Historical Ball won't be until Chapter Eight! Sorry to keep you waiting but chapter eight will probably be a bit longer than normal. Unfortunately I don't plan on letting Satoshi and Daisuke meet again until Chapter Eleven. Please forgive me for making you wait for so long, but I plan on getting out a new Chapter every second month. Just as a note, for more information on where Dark got his cloak and what happened with that 'note', just check out my other stories, <em>One Night Stand<em> and _Omoide to Okurimono!_

Frizzle: Yes! This new side of Slytherin was inspired by Sugisaki-sensei's terrible updating and threat of not finishing the series! Hopefully Kadokawa will be able to force her to finish the series so we can get some closure at last. For the moment though, expect the next chapter in June sometime and look forward to the next chapter of Natsuyasumi V2 within the next month or so!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: I will see you in the next chapter and if you want to review and give me some feedback on what you thought of this chapter or the rest of the story, even to give me ideas as to what you would like to see in future chapters, let me know :D Now I shall say good-bye and see you in the next chapter!

Ja Bye Bye Ne!

-.-


	7. Chapter 7

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! Howdy Y'all! Welcome to Chapter Seven of Junai Angels! Did you enjoy the last chapter? I hope you did! Now Frizzle, please do the disclaimer!

Frizzle: Of course Slytherin! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel or JunJou Romantica, but she does own her own characters, Chiyo Niwa (Dai-chan's older sister) and Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>…In Azumano…<p>

"Haven't been here in a while," were the first words that Satoshi said when he walked into his old home. A thick layer of dust covered every surface. Satoshi took a step forward, causing the dust that was on the floor to rise up in a cloud making the blunette sneeze. "Perhaps it might be a good idea to clean before we do anything else."

"Indeed Satoshi-sama," Krad said. He stepped up beside Satoshi and put his small suitcase down. "Sayuri-sama and you can head upstairs, I'll handle this."

Satoshi nodded, picked up his suitcase and he and Sayuri walked up the stairs that were on their left. Once they were out of Krad's line of vision, he closed his eyes and focused on his dormant magic. Power flooded through him, filling him up and when he was ready, Krad released it. A shining golden light enveloped him and when it disappeared, Krad just stood in the small hallway, head held high. He felt his golden hair flow freely down to his waist and when he turned to lock the front door, robes of white swished around him with ease. There was something comforting about being back in his own clothes. The clothes that he normally wore were too constricting, and with his magic flowing freely through him, Krad found it easier for him to breath.

Krad took a minute to relax and get used to being in his original form, before he closed his eyes once again. He gathered his magic once more, but this time when he released it, a great swooping wind rushed through the house. Once it passed, Krad opened his eyes to see a clean house, no dust in sight. He smiled before turning and walking to where Satoshi and Sayuri were.

-D N Angel-

…With Dark…

When Dark first felt it, his heart started racing. The faint rush of another magic user releasing their powers was all he could focus on as Riku talked about Daisuke's outfit for the ball. There was only one person who Dark could think of which the magic could have came from. Powerful, yet simple, a magic that Dark had known for over 300 years.

"He's here," Dark said in a breathless voice. Riku stopped mid-sentence to look at Dark, confusion written across her face.

"Who's here?" Daisuke asked.

"Him," replied the thief. "Krad, he just released his magic and, and I felt it."

"Krad?" Riku asked, not completely understanding what Dark was talking about. "Who's that?"

"Hikari stuff," Daisue said dismissively to Riku. "If Krad's here then Satoshi-kun and Sayuri-san must here too. They must be here for the ball!"

Dark nodded but didn't say anything else. His thoughts focused entirely upon Krad and what he would say to the blonde angel if he got the chance to apologize. He would say sorry first up, apologize for being an ass, then he would tell Krad how much he loved him and how much he really missed him. A wave of guilt crashed over him. Dark knew that he never should've broken up with Krad in the first place. They were perfect together. Two sides of the same coin as Krad had said all those years ago…

-D N Angel-

…Wednesday night, with Satoshi…

Satoshi sat in the restaurant next to Sayuri, a large frown on his face. The back of his neck had felt cold and exposed since the hair cut that Kei had made him get the previous day. Even though his father had claimed that his hair had become entirely too long and 'not presentable enough for the ball' Satoshi felt that was completely unreasonable of Kei to force him to get a haircut. His hair had been a perfectly reasonable length.

"Cheer up Satoshi," Sayuri murmured, brushing a strand of her hair behind her an ear. "It looks good on you. Besides, you can always regrow it."

"I know," Satoshi replied reluctantly, "but he shouldn't have made me get it cut."

"It was getting a bit long," Sayuri said, wanting Satoshi to calm down.

"It was far too long," Kei said abruptly as he sat down. "You should never have let it grow out in the first place."

Satoshi didn't respond, instead he turned away, his frown growing larger.

Neither Satoshi or Sayuri spoke for the next few minutes as a waitress came and took their order. After the waitress had left, the silence at the table was suffocating. None of the table's occupants spoke, even when their dinner arrived and they started eating. It was only when they were half-way through the main course that Kei put down his knife and fork, wiped his moth on his napkin and said, "I trust that you both have suitable outfits picked out for this Saturday's ball."

Sayuri looked at Satoshi for a second then answered, "Yes, Satoshi, Krad and I went shopping the weekend after you came to Tokyo to buy outfits."

"And what will you be wearing, Satoshi?" Kei asked his son.

After a minute, when it was clear Satoshi wasn't going to answer, Sayuri said, "Satoshi's going to be wearing a tuxedo with a white bow tie."

"And yourself, Sayuri?"

"I'll be wearing a sleeveless black evening gown with gold trimmings," she said, her cheeks growing pink.

"I assume you picked out these outfits yourself," Kei said, taking a sip of his wine.

"No," Sayuri responded, slightly surprised. "Well Satoshi and I had input but Krad was the one who chose them."

A frown and a noise of discontent came from Kei upon hearing this. He took another, longer, sip of his wine before saying, "I do not understand how you put up with him."

Satoshi turned to Kei, not believing what he was saying and said in a low voice, "Despite what you think, _Chichi_, Krad is not as bad as you think. Once you get to know him-"

"He is a rude, self-centred, proud bastard who dresses completely outrageously," Kei said in a fierce voice, cutting off Satoshi. "And he does nothing but sit on his lazy ass in that cramped room everyday claiming that he's 'painting'."

"He is a far better person than you ever will be!" Satoshi said, raising his voice. People from the tables besides them turned to look at what all the yelling was about.

"Satoshi! Keep your voice down, you forget where we are!" Kei declared.

"No!" Satoshi stood up, slammed his fist on the table and leaned into Kei's face to say, "You are a self-obsessed _demon_ who would do anything for a bit of extra money. You have never thought of anyone but _yourself_ for your entire miserable _life_!"

The whole restaurant went silent as Satoshi breathed heavily, trying to contain his anger. He stood for a few more seconds before kicking back his chair and storming angrily out the door.

Sayuri quickly stood up, glanced at Kei for a brief second before hurrying after Satoshi.

-D N Angel-

…Later that night, with Argentine…

Argentine walked along streets he had memorized, his footsteps silent. He could hear his heart beat clearly in his ears as he thought about what he was about to do. After they left, Argentine had visited their house many times, in hope that they had secretly come back. They never did though. He thought back to what he had overheard Dark saying to Daisuke earlier that week. Argentine had felt it too, but he hadn't recognized it. Krad was in Azumano and so were Satoshi and Sayuri.

Argentine cleared his head as he turned into the correct street and walked up to the house he knew they were staying in. He looked up to the balcony and at the open doors that led into Sayuri's old room. He felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought of finally seeing her again.

Argentine focused on his magic and willed himself to levitate up to the second floor of the building. When he had asked Emiko to turn himself human, he had requested that they allow him to have control over his magic still. So while his body had been turned human, his mind was still that of a Hikari artwork.

Once he had risen to be level with the railing of the balcony, Argentine landed. He took several deep breaths and looked inside the room. There she was, lying on her bed, sleeping peacefully. Her blue hair was splayed out behind her and as Argentine raked his eyes over her form, he saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest. It was hard to resist barging in her room right then but he knew that Krad would've surely set up barriers to prevent people like himself from entering.

So he braced himself, brought up his hands and cautiously reached out. An electric shock coursed through Argentine's body as he was thrown back. He landed heavily on the street below with the wind knocked out of him. He lay there, in the middle of the street, for a few minutes trying to get back his breath and let the raging fire in his veins settle down.

Once Argentine felt strong enough, he got up and levitated up to Sayuri's balcony again. Not wanting to repeat what happened the first time, he gathered his magic and created a slight force field around his body. Feeling more reassured, he brought his hands up again and reached out for the barrier once more.

This time, instead of feeling an electric shock and being sent flying backwards, Argentine felt a dull shock and saw the tips of his fingers being forced through. As he pushed his hands through though, he saw the material of his gloved being ripped off. He couldn't stop though, he was so close to being with Sayuri again.

As Argentine started to force his wrists through the barrier, he looked up and saw Krad enter Sayuri's room. Wanting nothing more than to speak with Sayuri, he shouted, knowing that Krad couldn't hear him, "Krad! Kokuyoku! Please! Let me through! I just want to talk to Sayuri-chan! Nothing more! Please!"

Argentine saw Krad examine him then step forward. Hope filled him, thinking Krad was going to let him in, but it was crushed when the blonde angel grabbed the balcony doors and slammed them shut. The force of this sent Argentine flying backwards again. He landed on the street, feeling the pavements beneath him crack.

A hopelessness filled him, becoming so strong that it sent tears down is face. He was so close to seeing her again. So close to being able to touch her and hold her, but he couldn't. As he lay on the street, Argentine thought back to the last time he had seen Sayuri. The words she said filled his mind, repeating over and over as he lay in the street, crying.

-D N Angel-

…The next day, in Tokyo, with Risa…

Risa walked along the path, one purpose in mind. She looked up at the glass building ahead and picked up her pace. After receiving Satoshi's email the previous week, she had decided to go directly to the police headquarters to meet with him person. Obviously he wasn't going to admit to being Satoshi the easy way, so she was going to have force it out of him.

Risa walked up to the entrance of the building and stepped through the automatic doors. She looked around the spacious lobby and once she saw the main desk, walked straight towards it. She stopped just in front of the desk and cleared her throat to get the receptionist's attention. The man looked up at Risa and said, "What can I do for you ma'am?"

"I would like to speak with Inspector Hiwatari please," Risa said politely. "It's over a very important matter."

"Okay, I'll call up his department for you," the man said. He picked up a phone that next to him, dialled a number and started speaking into it.

As the man spoke, Risa thought about what she was going to say to Satoshi. From what Sayuri had told her, ever since they had moved to Tokyo, Satoshi had become more shut off than what he had been in middle school. So somehow Risa had to force Satoshi to admit to who he was and then get him to talk to Daisuke.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" the man at the front desk put down the phone and looked at Risa. "It appears that the Inspector has gone to the sea for the week and won't be getting back until Sunday. Do you want to leave a message?"

Risa, surprised, shook her head and said, "No, it's fine. I'll come back later." She walked away, her mind racing at 50 miles per hour. He had gone away for the week. He must have gone back to Azumano with Sayuri for the Historical Ball. The thought put a smile on Risa's face. Suddenly, her plan to reunite Satoshi and Daisuke didn't seem so hard after all.

-D N Angel-

…In Azumano, with Sayuri…

Sayuri let out a sigh as she relaxed against the railing, letting the sounds of the waves and the fountain behind her wash over her. She closed her eyes and felt a cool sea breeze brush over her face. It had been so long since she had felt so relaxed, she'd forgotten how good it ws. The busy life she had in Tokyo never gave her anytime to properly relax. As Sayuri opened her eyes, she stared out at the sea and let a smile grace her features. She turned around to face her brother as he sat next to the fountain, on his phone, texting.

"How is he?" she asked, walking over to Satoshi.

"He's good," the blunette replied. "Reckons that class got ten times harder since you're not there."

Sayuri laughed at Satoshi's comment and said, "Misaki will be fine. Just because I'm not there for one week does not mean that he's going to fail."

Satoshi gave his sister a small smile and said, "I'll make sure to tell him that."

Sayuri was just about to turn around again when she saw, in the distance, Chiyo Niwa. Shock and a slight thrill of fear ran throughout her body. Instead of wanting to turn around and run away though, all Sayuri wanted was to go up to her and say hi. The fact that she hadn't seen the red haired girl in four years was the main pull of attraction for her. Sayuri's life at the orphanage had been tormented by Chiyo, so to see her now after such a long time was a surreal experience.

Sayuri looked to her brother who was still texting and made her decision. She stepped forward slightly and said to Satoshi, "I'll be back," before walking towards Chiyo.

As Sayuri walked closer to the elder girl her heart beat grew louder in her ears and she felt nerves starting to overtake her. To calm herself down, Sayuri took a couple of breaths and called out, "Chiyo-san!"

Chiyo looked to where she heard her name called from, trying to discern the source of the noise. It wasn't long though before she spotted Sayuri and surprise overcame her. Sayuri gave a tentative smile and walked to rest of the way over.

It was silent for a bit between the two girls, awkwardness clear, before Sayuri said in a small voice, "It's been a while, Chiyo-san. How have you been?"

Chiyo gave Sayuri a suspicious look before answering, "I've been good, though I think 'a while' is a bit of an understatement. What about yourself? How's Tokyo?"

"To-Tokyo?" Sayuri stuttered, astounded. "Ho-how did you-?"

"Apparently Saehara-san ran into you while you were working. He told Daisuke and Daisuke told me," Chiyo explained.

Vague memories from a few weeks ago were brought forth. Sayuri gasped when she realized that the young brunette male that had asked about the _Angel's Despair_ was Takeshi. "That was him!" she exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I didn't recognize him!"

Chiyo chuckled at Sayuri's reaction. "He didn't recognize you either until he was back here. Speaking of which, what are you doing back in Azumano? I would've thought that you'd never want to come back again after what happened."

"Oh, well," Sayuri trailed off awkwardly, glancing out the sea before continuing, "Chichi came to Tokyo a few weeks ago and sort of forced us to agree to come back for this Historical Ball thing."

"Ugh, I know how you feel," Chiyo said, surprising Sayuri. "Emiko-san said that if I don't go she'll burn all my stuff and I'll be forced to live on the street."

"Oh, so you're still living at the Niwas' then?"

Chiyo nodded, an unhappy look crossing her face. "Just for the moment though. I'll eventually get a good paying job and move out."

"Right," Sayuri said. She glanced back to the fountain and saw Satoshi standing up. "I should be going," she said, looking back to Chiyo. "It was nice seeing you again. I'm sure we can catch up more at the ball."

Sayuri said a quick goodbye to Chiyo before walking back to Satoshi. A smile crossed her face, glad that she had spoken to the other girl. A pressure had been lifted off her shoulders that she didn't know had been there.

-D N Angel-

…Friday night, with Daisuke…

Daisuke laid back on his bed, staring at the photos on the wall. His eyes ran over the ones of him and Sayuri and then stopped at the one it was next to. Satoshi was looking at the camera, a smile on his face and looking so happy… Daisuke felt an irrepressible guilt wash over him as feelings from the past were brought up.

The door of Daisuke's room opened up suddenly to reveal Chiyo, who sighed and walked over to Daisuke's bed. She sat next to him and said in an annoyed voice, "You should stop pining over him. Everything will work out eventually."

Daisuke glanced at his sister only to look back to his photos and ignore her completely.

Chiyo shook her head and said to Daisuke, "Look I just came to tell you that I ran into Sayuri-san yesterday."

This had gotten Daisuke's attention. He sat up quickly and stared into Chiyo's eyes. "You saw Sayuri-san yesterday?"

"Yeah, ran into her while I was out," Chiyo said. "Apparently her and her brother is here for the Historical Ball."

Daisuke's heart skipped a beat at what it meant. It meant that Sayuri and Satoshi really were in Azumano and Daisuke finally had the chance to apologize. He finally had the chance to say to Satoshi all that he wanted to say and to get his forgiveness.

"Th-thank you for telling me, Chiyo-nee-san," Daisuke said hurriedly.

Chiyo smiled knowingly and stood up. She walked over to the door but before she left, she turned and said, "Say hi to Sayuri-san and Hikari-san for me."

Daisuke smiled and nodded. Finally, he was going to see Satoshi again. The thought alone made his heart soar. Firming his resolve, Daisuke decided to go around to their house in the morning and talk to Satoshi. Soon, everything would be fine again.

-D N Angel-

…Saturday Morning…

Daisuke stared up at the small house in front of him. His heart was beating furiously in his chest, elephants were romping around in his stomach and his palms were sweating despite the chill in the air. The thought of seeing Satoshi again was all that Daisuke had thought of since last night. After he'd told Dark about it, he'd had to convince the thief not to immediately go flying over and try and see Krad. The red head thought that if Dark had tried to talk to Krad, he'd have come back with a few injuries.

Daisuke looked back up to the small house and tried to supress all the memories that came to mind. So many warm thoughts had come from the house. It had been so long since he had visited the house he'd almost forgotten what it looked like.

"Just because it takes you only five minutes to get ready, doesn't mean it's the same for me," a female voice said.

Daisuke looked up quickly to see a female figure with blue hair done up in a loose bun on the balcony of the house in front of him. She appeared to still be in her pajamas and talking to someone who was just out of sight. She turned to face the street and Daisuke got a good look at her face. The thing that most shocked him was how good she looked. Sayuri had obviously taken care of herself over the years because she looked far better than what she had looked in Azumano.

"Krad says that he's going to help me get ready tonight," a cool, male voice said, floating down from the balcony. "Says I should look my best tonight, so if a certain someone sees me I can make them jealous."

Sayuri laughed and said back to her brother, "Well I'm sure that if Niwa does see you tonight then he'll be green with envy at what he's missed out on. More importantly, how's Misaki?"

"He's fine," Satoshi said. "I wish he was here though."

Daisuke felt tears fill his eyes. The sound of Satoshi's voice conversing so easily with Sayuri made him rethink his plan. He sounded so happy, it seemed like to Daisuke that the blunette had obviously moved on. The thing that hurt Daisuke the most though was that it seemed that Satoshi had moved on and found love in this 'Misaki'. Tears spilled from Daisuke's eyes and he turned away from the house, walking slowly back to the Niwa mansion.

* * *

><p>Slytherin – Fanatic 911: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I worked super hard on it and unbelievingly got it finished within a week, when normally my chapters take months to finish. Anyway, I'll only make this note short so for now I shall say please review with any thoughts or suggestions and I shall see you all in two months!<p>

Just as a BTW, if you're wondering why Riku doesn't question Dark at he beginning of the chapter, please read my fic _The Art of Moving On_ for details :)

Ja Bye Bye Ne!

-.-


	8. Chapter 8

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! I would like to welcome you all to chapter eight of Junai Angels. I hope the wait for this chapter was worth it! Finally this the Historical Ball will be in this chapter. Please enjoy!

Frizzle: Yes! Things will be moving forward plot wise in the next few chapters! Chapter Eleven is the most exciting in my opinion! But for now, Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not D N Angel or JunJou Romantica but she does own her own characters, Chiyo and Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Risa glanced at her sister through the mirror that she was in front of while pinning her hair up. She saw Riku look in her direction and quickly looked away. She put a few more pins in her hair before glancing back to Riku again. Her sister was currently tying up the strapped heels that she had gotten to match her dress but was having some trouble, and it was annoying Risa. Finally having enough, Risa pushed the chair that she was sitting on out and walked over to her sister. She knelt before Riku, slapped away her hands and proceeded to tie up her heels with ease.<p>

"You're nervous," Risa stated, tightening the bow she formed. "Relax, everything will be fine."

Riku let out a huff and adjusted her dress before saying, "How can I relax when I know _those_ people will be there tonight?"

Risa stood up and sat beside her sister on her bed. "Sayuri-san said herself that she's not interested in Niwa-kun. You have nothing to worry about."

"She may say that, but I know Daisuke-kun still has feelings for her," Riku said, looking down at her hands. "I can see it in his eyes whenever I mention her."

"Riku," Risa said forcefully, making Riku look at her, "Niwa-kun loves you and you love him. Now, I've talked to Sayuri-san and she says that she and her brother want nothing to do with Niwa-kun. So have faith in your relationship with him, you can get through this."

Riku smiled weakly at Risa and said, "Yeah I guess you're right. Hurry up and finish getting ready so we can go."

Risa laughed and stood up. She picked up her dress and headed into the bathroom to get changed.

-D N Angel-

…At the ball, with Satoshi…

Satoshi struggled to stifle a yawn as Kei introduced him and Sayuri to another council member. He and Sayuri had been at the ball for an hour and all Kei had done so far was introduce them to person after person, each time bragging about their achievements and accomplishments. Sayuri and him would then both smile and they would leave, only to be introduced to yet _another_ person.

(**You should at least pretend to look interested, Satoshi-sama,**) Krad said to Satoshi.

It took Satoshi all he had not to turn around and try to look for Krad. It had been such a long time since he had occupied Satoshi's mind that he forgot what it was like. The only reason that Krad was doing so now, was because it would be suspicious if he showed up in his body at the ball. People could recognise him from when he tried to capture Dark. That being said, the blonde did not want to be left alone in their old home. The only solution that Satoshi cold then come up with was to house Krad in his body so he wouldn't be lonely.

(**There's no one here I have to impress,**) Satoshi thought back to Krad. He heard him chuckled at the comment but chose to ignore him and tune into what Kei was saying.

"My son, Satoshi" Satoshi heard Kei claim, "is actually a detective at the Tokyo Police Station. He's already helped reduce the crime rate."

"How is that for you, Satoshi-kun?" the council member, Yamaguchi, Satoshi reminded himself, asked him.

Satoshi looked up to Yamaguchi, forced a smile on his face and replied in a polite voice, "I enjoy working in the police force and helping people."

Yamaguchi nodded in agreement and then turned to Sayuri. He smiled down at her and said, while gesturing to her dress, "That is a lovely gown, Sayuri-chan. You look simply wonderful tonight. Now, I heard that you are studying Literature at Mitsuhashi University, do you enjoy it?"

Satoshi saw Sayuri briefly glance around the room nervously before answering the man in a smooth voice, "Thank you, and I love studying at Mitsuhashi. I enjoy the atmosphere that the university holds."

Yamaguchi seemed to have spotted someone because he replied, distracted, "Yes, yes, that's wonderful, now if you'll excuse me," before walking off to talk to someone else.

Kei watched Yamaguchi walk away and made sure he was out of earshot before saying to both Satoshi and Sayuri, "You could at least make an effort to look interested in what Yamaguchi-san was saying."

Satoshi scoffed at Kei's comment and turned away from him, crossing his arms. "I have fulfilled my part of the deal by showing up. I don't need to look interested." He heard Krad chuckled within his mind but ignored him and turned to Sayuri, asking her, "Would you like to dance, Sayuri?"

Sayuri smiled at her brother, took his offered hand and replied, "I would love to, Satoshi."

Ignoring Kei's comments about their rudeness, Satoshi led Sayuri into the middle of the room and started to dance in time to the music.

-D N Angel-

…With Risa…

Risa stood to the side of the large ballroom with Takeshi, Riku and Daisuke, looking bored. She peeked a look over to Takeshi's watch and let out a sigh. Her and Riku had been at the Historical Ball for an hour so far and Takeshi had not asked her to dance once. She stared around the ballroom, wanting to find something to distract her from her boredom. Her eyes passed over the crowds on theside, but as she scanned the dance floor, she stopped and stared at a blue haired couple, dancing happily.

"Ah, Sayuri-san, Hiwatari-kun!" she said, shocked.

Daisuke looked over to Risa, his eyes wide, and said, "They're here? Where?"

Risa opened her mouth to answer him back but saw the glare on Riku's face. She hesitated a second before saying to Daisuke, "Oh, the-they're not there, I must be seeing things. Sorry, Niwa-kun."

Daisuke looked suspiciously at Risa but turned to Takeshi and started a conversation with him. Risa used this opportunity to sneak away from the group, ignoring Riku's wary looks. She made her way through the crowd and over to the dance floor where Satoshi was dancing with Sayuri. She walked over to them, cleared her throat and asked, "May I cut in?"

Satoshi and Sayuri both stopped moving and looked at Risa, surprise on their faces. Sayuri stepped back from her brother and said to Risa, a pink blush on her face, "Of course, Risa-san."

Risa watched Sayuri walk away before moving towards Satoshi and starting to dance with him. She examined his face and noted his mistrustful glare towards her. She made a quick glance down at his tuxedo before smiling and saying, "It's so nice to finally meet you again, Inspector Hiwatari. You're haircut looks good."

Satoshi narrowed his eyes further and replied, "What do you want from me, Harada-imouto?"

Risa gave a small sigh at Satoshi's formal language and said to him, "I saw Sayuri-san a few weeks ago at Mitsuhashi University and I tried to ask then about why you left but she kept diverting the conversation back to me. She then left before giving me any of her contact details so I couldn't talk to her again. I then sent you that email but you brushed me off."

Satoshi tensed up at the mention of his sister but didn't say anything in response. He averted his gaze away from Risa's, creating an awkward silence between the two.

"Why did you leave?" Risa asked quietly.

Satoshi considered what to say for a bit before answering back cautiously, "Sayuri and I left because we felt we weren't wanted in Azumano anymore."

"That's a bullshit answer," Risa said harshly. "Of course you were wanted in Azumano! We've all missed you, especially Niwa-kun."

Satoshi unconsciously tightened his grip on Risa at the mention of Daisuke. His heart started racing as he thought about the red headed thief. He noticed Risa wincing and loosened his grip, muttering a quick apology before saying, "Please do not bring him up, Harada-imouto."

Risa narrowed her eyes at the request and questioned, "Why? What happened between you, Sayuri-san and Niwa-kun? Niwa-kun won't say anything about why you left, though I'm sure he knows."

"I assure you, it's nothing," Satoshi said, trying his best to keep his voice even. "Niwa-kun had nothing to do with why we left."

Risa sighed but didn't say anything. She thought back to four years ago and the day after the winter holiday when Daisuke had first walked through the doors of the classroom. She had thought that Daisuke would immediately go over to Sayuri and Satoshi so he could say hi to his girlfriend. When he had ignored the twins though, she knew something had happened. What she noticed when she glanced over to them though, was not Sayuri in tears, mourning over a broken heart. It was Satoshi being comforted by his sister, as if it was his heart that had been broken…

A sudden thought and everything clicked into place. Risa gasped loudly, causing a few people to turn and look at her. "It's you!" Risa said, shocked. "He broke up with you!"

"What?" Satoshi said. He stopped dancing and stared at Risa, his eyes wide in shock.

"It wasn't Sayuri-san who was going out with Niwa-kun, it was you!" Risa, explained, still not believing it.

Satoshi glanced around at the other dancers before grabbing Risa's wrist and dragging her off to the side of the room. He shoved her into the wall behind her before leaning in and saying in a low voice, "Don't you ever say anything like that in front of people again. If people who knew me heard, my reputation would be ruined."

"So it's true!" Does that mean you're gay?" Risa covered her mouth with her hand, slightly afraid of what Satoshi's reaction would be.

Satoshi took a breath before stepping back and saying in a calm voice, "Yes, I am gay. I would prefer not to talk about this here though. The wrong people might hear our conversation. Call me next week sometime and we can arrange a time to meet up and discuss this matter further." Satoshi then reached into his coat and pulled out a business card. He handed it to Risa before saying his farewell and walking off.

Risa looked at the business card with Satoshi's number printed on it. She stared at the crowd of people before frowning and walking back to where Daisuke, Riku and Takeshi were.

-D N Angel-

…With Sayuri…

Sayuri walked out onto the balcony that was attached to the large ballroom and breathed in the fresh air. She gazed out at the view of the small town that was lit up and let a smile cross her face. Despite the bad memories that Azumano brought, it seemed like a good idea to get away from the always busy streets of Tokyo.

"Well look at you Sayuri-san," a female voice said, directly behind Sayuri.

Sayuri turned around and let her smile grow wider when she saw who it was. "Chiyo-san!" she said happily. "You look wonderful!"

"I should say the same to you," the red head replied. She rested a hand on her plain black cocktail dress and smirked. "I didn't actually think you'd show up."

Sayuri's face fell a little but replied, "Nii-san and I didn't want to, but with Chichi we didn't really have a choice."

A silence fell between the two girls as they looked out upon the scenery below them. A few minutes passed before Chiyo spoke up and said, "I'm sorry."

Sayuri looked at the older girl, confused, and asked, "For what?"

"For hurting you," she murmured back. Chiyo bit her bottom lip, trying to prevent herself from crying and continued, "I look back on it now and I feel ashamed. I must have made your life back then hell. I was just jealous that people liked you better than me and I took all the envy and anger I felt on you. I'm so sorry."

Sayuri blinked in surprise but the smiled gracefully and hugged the red head, saying, "It's okay, Chiyo-san, I forgive you." She released her and said, "What's done is done. What we need to do now is look to the future and move forward."

Chiyo gave a watery smile and replied, "Thank you." She then said good bye and wandered off, leaving Sayuri alone.

Sayuri heard footsteps behind her but ignored them in favour of admiring the view. She glanced slightly to her left and saw a brunette girl wearing a light blue dress. She recognised her from somewhere, but couldn't quite place her, when the girl said, "That's a nice dress."

Sayuri looked at the brunette and she suddenly recognised her. Whereas Risa had cut her hair, Riku had obviously opted to grow hers out. Aside from that though, she looked practically no different.

"Harada-san," Sayuri said, slightly shocked, "ah, thank you."

Riku narrowed her eyes, confused at how Sayuri knew her name and said, "How do you-" when it clicked. "You!" she exclaimed. "Hiwatari-san!"

"Yes, me," Sayuri replied happily. "It's nice to see you again. How have you been?"

Riku seemed taken aback at how nice Sayuri was. She had never been too fond of the other girl and treated her in a similar manner. So for her to act like none of that had happened was strange.

"I-I'm fine," Riku said, "I have a job at the furniture store in town. What about you? Did you go to university?"

"Yes, I go to Mitsuhashi University. I study Literature," Sayuri said. She turned to fully face Riku and asked, "When did you and Saehara-san break up?"

"About five months after you left actually. I'm, uh, now dating Daisuke-kun."

Sayuri's eyes widened slightly in shock. She tensed up at the name but questioned her anyway, "Oh, good for you. How long have you two been dating?"

Riku turned a light red and answered, "About three years. I'm actually expecting him to ask me to move out with him soon."

"Con-congratulations, I hope you two have a long and happy relationship together."

Before Riku could reply, another pair of footsteps and a small cough was heard behind the pair. Sayuri turned around and saw Satoshi, his hands behind his back. Sayuri walked over to her brother and smiled slightly.

"Nii-san, do you remember Harada-san?" Sayuri asked, gesturing to Riku.

Satoshi nodded curtly before facing his sister and saying quietly, "We've been here long enough, let's go."

"Of course," Sayuri replied. She looped her arm around her brother's and started to walk away. She then turned around and said to Riku, "It's been nice speaking to you, Harada-san."

-D N Angel-

…With Daisuke…

Daisuke walked over to the balcony of the ballroom and then over to his girlfriend. He stepped up to Riku and wrapped his arms around her waist. A gentle breeze brushed past his face and he sighed happily. It was nice to finally get away from the crowd of people that were in the large room. He had felt suffocated, surrounded by people in all directions.

"I just spoke to Hiwatari-san," Riku muttered, looking down at Daisuke's hands.

Daisuke felt his heart skip a beat and looked down to Riku. "What happened? What did you say?"

"Nothing really happened," Riku replied, "I just told her that I was dating you and then her brother came and got her, saying that they were leaving."

Daisuke released Riku and turned around quickly, searching the crowd. He saw a flash of blue and ran off, ignoring Riku's protests. He pushed past person after person, wanting to track down the flash of blue that he was following. He could hear Dark in his mind, urging him to go faster, but there was too many people. Too many people preventing him from seeing them again…

Daisuke finally broke through the crowd and ran over to the entrance. He stared down the stairs and saw Satoshi and Sayuri walking quickly, eager to get away from the ball. Daisuke's mind felt clouded. He knew he had to get to them, but something was preventing him. He opened his mouth, wanting to shout down at them but he couldn't find the words. He stepped forward and suddenly found his voice, "Satoshi-kun! Sayuri-san!"

The twins turned around at their names, but when they saw who it was, they turned back and started walking faster, towards the black that was waiting for them.

"No," Daisuke called out, weakly. "Don't go…"

(_Don't just stand there, you idiot! Go after them!_) Dark yelled, snapping Daisuke out of his trance.

"Ye-yes!" Daisuke said, unfocused.

He started sprinting down the stairs, almost falling down several times. Just as he was almost down at the bottom of the stairs, Satoshi and Sayuri slid into the car and shut the door after them. Feeling them slipping out of his grasp, Daisuke rushed forward, just touching the car when it moved forward and sped down the street.

* * *

><p>Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Thank you all for reading this chapter! It's not as long as I thought it would be because I cut a few scenes, but fear not! I shall put up a special short filler chapter around the end of September to celebrate my birthday!<p>

I'm sorry that it's a day late, but that's mainly because I had assignments and then a friend's birthday party to attend. I hope that you can all forgive me!

Frizzle: Yes, this time Slytherin actually tried to get the chapter out on time! Hopefully it won't happen again. Now I believe that is everything, so we shall say good bye, and please don't forget to review!

Ja Bye Bye Ne

-.-


	9. Usagi and the Cookies

Usagi stared at the cookies in front of him, a glare on his face. They had sat in the middle of the table since Saturday, when _those_ people had brought them over. Even though Misaki had said they were safe to eat, the author couldn't bring himself to try one. They were probably drugged with something that made Misaki think that they were good. Otherwise, why would he eat them?

Usagi picked up one of the cookies and sniffed it cautiously. There was something strange about the smell of it. Something that didn't seem quite right, like there was an extra ingredient added that made them smell... off. He placed the cookie back down on the plate and continued to glare at them.

"I'm home!" Misaki called out as he entered through the door of the apartment.

Usagi looked up at his small lover, a smile on his face, and greeted him with, "Welcome back Misaki. How was your day?"

"Better than expected," Misaki replied, placing his bag on the couch. "Our normal teacher was sick so we had the other literature professor."

"That's good," Usagi said, looking back to the cookies.

Misaki noticed where Usagi's gaze was directed and let out a loud sigh. He walked over to the table and sat across from Usagi. With a frown planted firmly on his face, Misaki picked up one of the cookies and, ignoring Usagi's protests of 'no, don't', took a bite out of it. He let out a small moan of satisfaction and chewed slowly, obviously wanting to savour the flavour.

"I hate it when you eat them," Usagi murmured, glaring at the cookie in Misaki's hand.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with them, Usagi-san," Misaki said, taking another bite. "It's just your imagination."

"They have this funny smell to them though," Usagi explained. "They probably added some sort of drug to them to make you like it."

"Krad did not add anything to the cookies! If he did, I wouldn't eat them."

"If he added something, he probably wouldn't tell you," Usagi retaliated.

Misaki finished the cookie that he was eating and stood up angrily. He picked up another cookie and walked over to Usagi. He stopped beside the author's chair, grabbed his chin and forced him to look eye to eye with him. Usagi's eyes widened as different thoughts, all of the naughty kind, raced through his mind. What was Misaki going to do? Was he finally going to take charge?

Misaki forced Usagi's mouth open, but before the author could say anything, the younger man shoved the cookie into his mouth. Misaki then forced his mouth closed and glared at him, waiting for him to chew and swallow the cookie.

Usagi chewed the cookie slowly, shocked at the flavour. The strange smell he had smelt on the cookie wasn't a drug of any kind, it was vanilla. He could clearly taste it, complimenting the rest of the cookie nicely. He swallowed the mouthful and wondered why he didn't try one sooner. It was the best cookie he had ever eaten.

"So? What do you think?" Misaki asked, anxiously.

Usagi took another bite of the cookie, chewed it carefully then swallowed before saying, "I think you should get the recipe from Hikari-san."

Misaki let a wide smile grace his features before throwing himself on the older man, shouting, "Thank you!"


	10. Prequel - Part One

They had just sort of appeared one day. Out of the blue, with no introduction and a few months into the school year. Misaki's first thought when he saw them was that they looked fragile. Unapproachable. _Beautiful._ Like a piece of art that couldn't be touched, only to be viewed from the outside. He wanted to say hello, but they looked so fragile.

"Isn't he so handsome?" a girl near Misaki whispered to her friend. "Where did he come from?"

"Nobody knows," the friend whispered back. "Nobody even knows his name."

"But he's _so_ handsome, how could that be?"

"Let's introduce ourselves then. He and that girl probably need some friends."

They made their way over to them.

_No_, Misaki thought as he watched them._ You can't. You'll break them._

"Um, hi," the girl said, her face flushing red. "M-my name's Suzuki Kimiko, and this is my friend, Yamaguchi Chiori. What are your names?"

It had only taken one look. He had looked up, his icy blue eyes piercing them. They wandered off after that and Misaki breathed a sigh of relief.

After that, they had been left alone. No one had dared approach them, though Misaki still heard fawning whispers in the classroom and the corridor. He wanted to say hello to them but like the rest he was too scared. He enjoyed the safety of observing them from afar.

They would arrive early, before anyone else. Read before class, sometimes she seemed to be sketching, or he would be writing. They would eat lunch alone and in silence. More than once he had been tempted to ask, 'Hey, would you like to eat with me?' They were quiet in class. Never called upon to answer a question or write on the board. The teachers would hardly acknowledge them. They would help with cleaning the classroom but joined no afterschool clubs. They would then walk off in the direction of the train station.

So beautiful. So fragile.

It was the burning desire to talk to them, to break the golden rule of observe only, no touching, that brought Misaki to breaking point.

It had been like any other morning. Misaki had walked into the classroom, forcing himself to look at the floor. He sat down, unpacked his books and checked that he had all his homework. It was only then that he would reward himself. It was a glance at first, then he turned, pretending to stretch, and gave himself a longer look. But it was on this second look that he spotted something different.

Where was she? At this time, she was usually sitting on his desk, reading quietly. She wasn't there though. He was still sitting at his desk in corner, book out, turning the page every so often, but she wasn't.

This was the first time he thought that he looked _lonely_.

Fragile. Unapproachable. Beautiful. _Lonely._

He wasn't quite sure why or how, but the next thing Misaki knew was that he was standing up and walking over to him. He stopped in front of the desk, feeling his face turn red. He looked up, not with an icy glare, but surprise.

"H-hi," Misaki said, finding it hard to swallow. He didn't say anything so Misaki continued, "My name's Takahashi Misaki."

"Why are you talking to me?"

The question hadn't been asked in a condescending way, like Misaki expected. It hadn't been asked in a cold manner, like Misaki expected. It had been asked in a quiet, gentle voice that was genuinely curious. It was at this that Misaki felt his ears burning.

"You seemed lonely."


	11. Chapter 9

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! It's me again! I am so sorry that it has been _so long_ since my last update. **Proper explanations are at the end of the chapter!**

**Also, please note that I did not proof-read this chapter. There will be mistakes in here. My apologies. **

Frizzle: Yes! Now on with the disclaimer! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel or JunJou Romantica but she does own her own character, Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Daisuke rummaged through his wardrobe, trying to find clothes to pack. He pulled out a shirt, examined it and chucked it into a large suit case behind him. He was currently packing for his trip to Tokyo, excited for the chance to see Satoshi again. He and Dark were leaving for the big city in a week so he had started packing for it.<p>

He had missed his chance to see and speak to Satoshi at the ball. Being so close to fixing everything and having the opportunity torn away was torture. He missed Satoshi so much, it was painful. The one thing that was more painful than Satoshi was his relationship with Riku. He liked her a lot, but only as a friend. His feelings of love for her had disappeared a while ago. He was only keeping up the relationship because he didn't want to hurt her.

Daisuke had already hurt Riku once, he didn't want to do that to her again, especially since their relationship was on the rocks as it was. Riku may be able to convince her that everything was alright, but Daisuke couldn't. Dark kept saying that he should break up with her, because he was only hurting her more by stringing her along. He had made a resolve though, that if he ever had the chance to get back together with Satoshi again, then he would break off his relationship with Riku and take it. With the way things were at the moment though, there wasn't going to be a need for that.

"You should break up with her," a calm voice said from Daisuke's doorway.

Daisuke turned around; expecting to see Dark but was surprised to see is father, Kosuke Niwa. Shocked, the red head stepped away from his closet and gestured for his father to come into his room. Kosuke did so and sat down on his son's bed. Daisuke stood awkwardly for a moment before sitting next to his father. It had been a while since Kosuke had come to his son's room to talk to him. The last time he had done so was just after Daisuke and Riku had gotten back together.

"I know you don't want to hurt her like you did last time," Kosuke finally said, "but if you keep pretending that everything's alright, then when you do break up, it will only hurt more."

"Everything's fine, Tou-san," Daisuke replied. "I still love Riku-san."

Kosuke looked at his son, a concerned look on his face. He was worried about Daisuke and the decisions that he was making.

"You seem unhappy nearly all the time. I know it's either because of Hiwatari-kun or Riku-chan."

Daisuke looked down at his hands that were in his lap. He thought back to the ball he had been so close to Satoshi. So close to touching him and talking to him and being able to hold him in his arms again. Tears suddenly welled up in his eyes and spilt over onto his cheeks. He felt an arm being placed around his shoulders and leaned into his father's embrace.

"It's shouldn't be this hard," Daisuke said, crying into his father's shoulder. "I should be happy. I have a wonderful life. My girlfriend loves me; I have close friends that will always be there for me and a loving family so why am I unhappy?"

Kosuke hesitated in answering his son. He hadn't expected Daisuke to unload on him like he did. When he did finally answer, it was in a slow and careful voice, "I think the reason you're sad is because you won't let go of what's making you unhappy. You won'… forgive yourself for what has gone wrong in your life."

Daisuke paused in his sobbing and looked at his father, amazed at what he had said. He had known his father to give great advice but never anything like that. He bit his lip and looked towards the open door of his room. After thinking about what he was going to say, he replied, "And what's making me unhappy? Is it Satoshi-kun or… Riku-san?"

Kosuke stood, looked at his son and said, "That's something you have to figure out for yourself."

He then walked out the room, leaving Daisuke to his thoughts.

-D N Angel-

…In Tokyo, with Hiroki…

Hiroki sat at the table, watching Nowaki move around the kitchen as he made breakfast for the two of them. He had his head resting in his hands and was contemplating all sorts of things. Things like how much Nowaki had been working the past week, why the neighbours had gone away for the week and how much of an arsehole that man had been. How dare he criticize he and Nowaki's relationship? They could show each either as much affection as they wanted to.

"What's wrong, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked his lover. "You seem rather angry."

Hiroki was pulled from his thoughts and made eye contact with Nowaki who had paused in his cooking. After realising that he had been frowning, Hiroki stopped and answered, "It's nothing. I was just thinking about Hiwatari's father. I still can' believe that they're related."

Nowaki walked over and sat next to the brunette. He sighed and said, "I agree, they don't seem a like at all. Satoshi-san is so nice and that man didn't seem nice at all."

Hiroki's frown returned to his face at that comment. He made a 'keh' noise and replied, "I wouldn't go so far as to say that he's nice, but he's certainly better than what that man was. He was horrible. Acted like we were diseased. Probably doesn't know about his stupid son's orientation."

"Satoshi-kun is not stupid and neither are Sayuri-chan and Krad, because I know you were thinking that," Nowaki complained. "I know you don't like them, but can't choose your family. You're impression of Hiwatari-san shouldn't affect your opinion of Satoshi-kun."

"I won't but… how could they know a person like him? He seemed so cruel," Hiroki wondered as he thought of his neighbours. They had always annoyed him, but they were nothing compared to that man.

Nowaki stood up and walked back over to the kitchen. He tended to the rice and said, "I suppose we should be lucky that it seems as if Hiwatari-san doesn't visit much."

"I guess," Hiroki agreed. He couldn't shake the feeling though that something didn't seem quite right about that man. Something that was sure to bug him until he could figure it out.

-JunJou Romantica-

…With Risa…

Risa stared at the business card she had been given a few nights ago. The card was an off-white colour with lain black text printed on it stating Satoshi's name and title with phone number and email address in the bottom left-hand corner. She had been contemplating for the last few days whether or not she should call the number. Satoshi had given her his card so she could call and arrange a time where they could talk, but she was nervous.

The moment Risa had found out that it was Satoshi that was in love with Daisuke, she couldn't believe it. She had thought it had been a bit too fast for Daisuke and Sayuri to start dating, especially since he had only known her for a few days. Finding out that it had been a lie made everything click into place.

Even before Riku and Daisuke had gotten together in the first place, she always thought that he and Satoshi would've made a great couple. She had felt come sort of connection or pull between the pair that had made them fit good as friends, and even better as a couple.

_Mr Taxi_ by Girls Generation was suddenly blasted throughout the apartment. Risa got up from the couch and rushed over to the kitchen table where her phone was. She saw from the Caller ID that it was her sister, Riku, and with a small sigh, she accepted he call and answered with, "Moshi moshi, Risa speaking."

"Risa, it's me, Riku," Riku said through the phone. "How are you? Even though it's been a few days since I last saw you, it seems a lot longer."

Risa paused, not knowing what to say back. Why did her Riku seem so cheerful? What had happened in the last few days since she left?

"Riku," Risa started, "I'm fine, what about you? You seem more cheerful than what you were when I left."

"That's because I am. You were right about Hiwatari-chan."

Risa was surprised at this. She placed the business card on the table and started twirling a piece of hair around one finger and asked, "How was I right?"

"I didn't tell you this, but I ran into her at the Historical Ball."

"You did?" Risa replied. She knew her sister hated Sayuri since that first school trip. She had always thought it was unreasonable but there had been no convincing her otherwise. With that in mind, she could only imagine that the encounter had gone badly.

"I told her about me and Daisuke-kun and how we're dating. I thought it would make her jealous or something, but she wasn't. She was actually happy for us. She even wished us a long and happy relationship."

"What? That doesn't sound like something she would say."

"Why not? It just means you were right. She doesn't want Daisuke-kun. I don't have to feel threatened by her anymore. I can focus on just being with _my_ boyfriend."

"No, no, that's good," Risa said quickly. "What did Niwa-kun have to say about it?"

There was silence from Riku for a second before she said, "I haven't actually told him. I mean, it's not that I don't want to, it's just that we haven't really talked about the ball. He's been acting a bit weird the past few days as well. Not bad weird, just… weird."

"Maybe Niwa-kun's just realising what he's missing out on."

"Yeah, that's probably it," Riku said. Risa heard a noise on the other end of the line and then heard her sister say, "I gotta go, that's Daisuke-kun. I'll talk later, bye!"

"Yeah, talk later," Risa said, even though Riku had already hung up.

Risa was glad her sister was happy, she really was. Her and Daisuke's relationship had been a bit weird, so for everything to be fine was great. It worried her though that everything had sorted itself out so quickly and without any discussion by either party. It could just be paranoia, but Risa thought that it could be, after almost seeing Satoshi and Sayuri at the ball, Daisuke had realised just how much he missed them. He could then be planning on breaking up with Riku and searching for the twins in Tokyo.

Risa had been there the last time Daisuke broke up with Riku and it wasn't pretty. She didn't want to have to go through that again, but for the sake of his and Satoshi's happiness, she would. She cared for her friend and wanted the best for him. Perhaps the break up wouldn't be so bad for Riku if she had a distraction. If Risa could find someone in Tokyo, who could attract her attention then hopefully her relationship with Daisuke would sort itself out.

Having this thought in mind, Risa opened her contacts and started searching through them.

-D N Angel-

…With Misaki…

Misaki sat at the table in Satoshi's apartment, head resting in his hands while Satoshi made tea for them. He'd called up Misaki and asked him to come over, claiming that Sayuri had made him. Once he arrived, he'd been pulled inside by Sayuri who left immediately stating that she was late for work. From there, Misaki had sat down at the table and watched in silence as Satoshi moved around the kitchen.

"Ne, Satoshi," Misaki started, not liking the silence, "how was your trip?"

Satoshi turned to face Misaki and surprised him with a glare on his face. "It was fine."

Satoshi looked back out to the city, causing Misaki to pout at the answer. Judging by the way he was acting, it didn't seem like the trip was 'fine'.

"You went to Azumano, right?" Misaki asked, not giving up on the conversation. "Did you see any old classmates?"

Satoshi stiffened at the question and only when the kettle clicked and he started to pour hot water into two mugs, he said, "Yes, we went back to Azumano and… I did see a couple of old acquaintances."

"That's interesting," Misaki replied. "Did you see…Harada-san, I think her name is?"

"How do you know about her?" Satoshi asked, facing Misaki with a sharp look.

"She goes to the same University as Sayuri and me. She introduced herself a few weeks back."

"Oh. Yes, I saw Harada-san. She was there with her sister and boyfriend."

"Were you close with her?"

Satoshi handed Misaki a mug and sat across from at the table, staring into his own mug. It was a few minutes before he finally said, "No. It was only me, Sayuri and…Niwa."

Misaki didn't respond. He took a sip of his tea, feeling awkward. Though he didn't know any of the details, he was sure that the breakup between Satoshi and Niwa must have been bad for him to move away.

"I used to wear glasses, you know," Satoshi said, changing the topic. "Stopped wearing them I moved though."

"Ah, so do you wear contacts now?" Misaki asked, confused but grateful they were on a different subject.

"No, I never needed them I the first place."

"Then why…?"

Satoshi shrugged his shoulder.

Misaki stared at his friend, trying to imagine him with glasses. It was hard to, and suddenly he realised, like Usagi, he had no idea who Satoshi was before he met him. He may know the current Satoshi pretty well but that Satoshi had been shaped by the things that happened in the past. He had accepted not knowing Usagi's past but he had learnt about that anyway. There was no way for him to learn about Satoshi's past. The only ways he could think of were to ask him directly, which was hopeless, or go to another source. There was no one else though. No one except…

"How was your week?" Satoshi asked.

"It was fine," Misaki replied. "Usagi-san seemed happy that you weren't here to 'steal me away'."

"Of course."

They lapsed into silence and sipped at their tea. Satoshi went back to staring at the city and Misaki stared at anything that wasn't Satoshi. It was a comfortable silence between friends but eventually it was interrupted by a shrill ringing that came from Satoshi's phone.

Satoshi sighed and heaved himself up out of his chair to get his phone, muttering, "Might be work."

Misaki stuck his pinky into his tea and started to swirl it around. He brought out his own phone and checked the time. If that was Satoshi's work, Misaki would probably have to leave straight away so he could get ready. What he wasn't expecting though, was for Satoshi to look surprised and say, "Harada-san?"

Misaki looked up, surprised as well. What did it mean that Harada was calling up Satoshi? Could she be rekindling their friendship from the past? Maybe even romances…?

"No I have the next few days off," Satoshi said, "Sayuri forced me to… Lunch? On Wednesday? Yeah, that sounds fine… No, I know a place. Small restaurant. I can pick you up from Mitsuhashi at one. Sayuri has work and Krad will be painting so it'll be fine… Ah, no, just a friend… Okay, see you then. Bye."

Satoshi hung up then typed a few things on his phone before sitting down across from Misaki again.

"That was…Harada-san?"

"Yes."

"You're having lunch with her."

"Yes."

Misaki stared at Satoshi a moment longer before turning away. Satoshi having lunch with Harada meant nothing. There was no way it could. He didn't 'bat for that team'. It was simply just a lunch between two former classmates. However Satoshi had said that he hadn't been that close to her. Perhaps Harada had feelings for him back then? Maybe that was why she asked him out? But why had he accepted then? And why organise a time when both Sayuri and Krad were busy. Did he not want them to find out? Why?

There was something else going on beneath the surface. Misaki knew that the reason for Satoshi meeting with Harada must be an innocent one but there was still the question of Sayuri and Krad. Though it bugged him, he knew that there was nothing he could do.

The silence between Misaki and Satoshi continued for a moment before Satoshi stood up, drank the last of his tea and walked over to the kitchen. While he was distracted, Misaki grabbed Satoshi's phone and went to the call history. He looked at the number at the top and memorised it quickly before locking the phone and putting it down again.

Satoshi sat down and looked at his phone. Misaki was sure he had been caught but nothing happened. He breathed a sigh of relief, though his heart was still beating a little too fast.

There was a beeping sound and Misaki pulled out his phone. He read the message and frowned.

"Usami-san?"

"Yeah, apparently he's blown up the kitchen again."

"You can leave if you want, I don't mind."

"But Sayuri-"

"Go. She's just over-worrying. I'll be fine."

Misaki stared awkwardly for a moment before standing up. Satoshi didn't move, but Misaki still walked over to the door anyway. He opened the door, turned back to Satoshi and said, "See you later."

Satoshi nodded. Misaki left the apartment and as soon as he had shut the door, he brought out his phone again and entered the number he had seen earlier. He stared at it for a moment before walking towards the elevator and hitting 'call'.

* * *

><p>Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Congratulations! You have just finished reading Chapter Nine of <em>Junai Angels<em>! I'm SO SO SO SORRY it so long for me to finish this and put it up! The **reason **for this is as follows:

At first, it really was because of assignments, but as Uni finished it became laziness. Then sometime during December there was the issues with JunJou Romantica and the people who had been translating it, stopping doing the translations. No one else was willing to pick it up, though I could tell that it was close to the end of the series. The thought of **never ever** reading the ending to JJR crushed me. D N Angel I could stand because it just wasn't being updated (Fuck you too, Sugisaki-sensei), but JJR _was_ being updated, it just wouldn't get translated. Through the combined effort of JJR and DNA, I had no will to continue with JA or Natsuyasumi V2.

As time passed and I took a well-needed break and wrote other things, I occasionally picked up JA again, writing a little bit at a time. And that's where this chapter came from. I'm not saying I'll update as often as I promised I would but I'll put a little bit more effort into it. I think I'm ready to.

Just as a note, JJR is now being translated by a group on FB (thank god).

Thank you for your patience, though I suspect** some people have probably started to think that I've given up on this fic (which I haven't).**

Anywho, until next.

Ja Bye Bye Ne

-.-


End file.
